la fuerza de la mente de un niño
by angela black blood
Summary: Traduccion de Strength of a Child's Mind de tiro. Desastres y Harry Potter no auguran nada bueno… para nada. Y este desastre en especial esta determinado a cambiar la vida de Harry y el grasiento Maestro de Pociones para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

La Fuerza de la Mente de un Niño. Esta es una historia de **tiro **que amablemente me permitió traducirla.

-o-

Capitulo 1

Harry Potter, de 15 años, no se estaba enfocando para nada. Él encontraba muy difícil enfocarse en Pociones cuando su profesor Severus Snape no dejaba de mirarlo y por el éxito de Draco Malfoy en arruinar sus pociones, así logrando que tuviera malos resultados en todas las clases. El chico rubio las había arruinado ya tres veces seguidas y el chico de cabello negro gruño más que irritado. De verdad le gustaría poder aprobar la clase al final del curso.

Él revolvió la poción dos veces contra las agujas del reloj antes de mirar las instrucciones. ¡Si solo Snape dejara de mirarlo! Él trato de mantenerse calmado y escuchar lo que Hermione estaba diciendo. Ella ni siquiera estaba hablando sobre la poción que él estaba preparando pero su voz calmaba sus nervios y lo tranquilizaba. También le daba la oportunidad de ignorar a Snape y eso era algo bueno. Ella probablemente también había notado eso.

Draco sonrío maliciosamente cuando vio que Potter desvío su atención. Él tomo un ingrediente al azar de su escritorio y lo arrogo… justo al caldero de Harry.

Harry giro ojos preocupados cuando su poción comenzó a borbotear y a humear descontroladamente. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta que iba a explotar.

"¡Cuidado!" grito, empujando a Hermione bajo el escritorio junto la fracción de segundo antes de quedar cubierto de la poción. Él perdió el conocimiento.

-o-

Severus se puso de pie al momento que exploto el caldero y suspiro. Él sabía que a su ahijado le encantaba molestar a Potter, ¿pero porque en su clase? ¡El maestro de pociones era el que siempre tenía que arreglar el desastre!

Él desapareció la poción y dijo mirando alrededor:

"¿Alguno de ustedes idiotas fue alcanzado por la poción?"

"Harry lo fue señor," dijo Hermione mientras salía con piernas temblorosas bajo el escritorio. Sus ojos buscaron a su amigo mientras que Ron se paro de su silla.

Severus se acerco y miro al piso. Él parpadeo. La tunica de Harry estaba en el piso. Cuidadosamente se arrodillo y la tomo en sus manos. No Potter. Se puso de pie, permitiendo un breve dejo de sorpresa y confusión cubrir su rostro. Todos miraron la tunica que Severus sostenía. El la sacudió ligeramente. Aun no Potter. Maldición, ¿porque tenia que pasarme esto a mi?

"Longbottom, ve a buscar al director," dijo Severus. "¡El resto de ustedes, guarden sus cosas y márchense!"

Rápidamente lo hicieron, bastante nerviosos por su tono. Granger y Weasley se quedaron. Levanto una ceja y dijo:

"Les dije que se fueran."

"No sin Harry," dijo Ron. "él debe estar aquí."

"¿En que poción estaba trabajando el, Granger?"

Hermione trato de pensar ya que el libro de Harry había sido destruido. Snape maldijo su suerte; hoy le había dicho a los estudiantes que hicieran la poción que quisieran del libro. Ojala, Granger había mirado el libro del chico antes que comenzara.

"¡Poción Escogedora!" exclamo después de un momento, y él hombre tuvo que alabarla, claro que solo en su mente, por siempre chequear lo que hacían sus amigos. Podía ser porque ella era una molestosa sabelotodo-pero esta vez había ayudado. "Él casi había terminado, solo le faltaba una etapa."

Severus gruño para dentro y pensó la larga conversación que tendría con Draco después. ¡Ese maldito chiquillo tenia que detenerse!

El gruño mas por dentro cuando Fred y George aparecieron, probablemente habiendo escuchado la noticia de Dean o Seamus. Él los ignoro y trato de pensar en que diablos había sucedido. ¿Acaso Potter se había encogido al tamaño de una cuchara o que? Hermione parecía estar pensando lo mismo, ya que le dijo a los Weasley que tuvieran cuidado en donde pisaban y también comenzó a buscar. Quizás podían encontrar al maldito chiquillo antes que Albus llegara. Era una esperanza tonta, pero Severus a veces esperaba demasiado.

Fred escucho el suave llanto de un niño y se dirigió a investigar, ignorando a los demás. Todos estaban mirando al piso buscando al Harry Potter en miniatura. El abrió la puerta de la alacena de ingredientes y se quedo helado.

Grandes ojos verdes lo miraron bajo un alborotado cabello negro. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras trababa de contener las lágrimas. Delgados bracitos estaban abrazados a igualmente delgadas piernas, el niño estaba vestido solo en… la camisa escolar de Harry. Los pensamientos de Fred hicieron clic. Un niño de ojos verdes…un pequeño Harry Potter estaba sentado enfrente de el.

-o-

"Vine apenas me entere," dijo Dumbledore. "¿Que sucedió?"

"Alguien arrojo un ingrediente al caldero de Potter," dijo Severus sentándose en su silla. Sin darse cuanta había doblado la tunica y ahora la había puesto en el escritorio frente a él. "Exploto y una vez que el humo desapareció también lo había echo Potter. Era una Poción escogedora."

"¿No han tratado de localizarlo?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Yo trate un 'Apúntame a Harry Potter' pero no funciono," dijo Hermione.

"Este salón esta protegido contra eso," Severus dijo frotando su frente. "¿Podemos encontrar al maldito chiquillo para poder ir a almorzar?"

El director lo miro, divertido, y bajo la mirada. Frunciendo el ceño, saco su mano de la tunica de Potter. Él había estado acariciándola. Mano traicionera. Si no necesitara tanto su mano, la metería en acido sin importar el dolor. Bueno... quizás eso era un poco drástico. Él se puso de pie, irritado con su traicionera mano y sus pensamientos.

"¿Donde podemos comenzar? ¿Y como lucirá?" pregunto Ron.

"Puede haberse encogido en cuerpo o tamaño," dijo el viejo mago. "no importa; busquemos y esperemos lo mejor."

"No tienen que hacerlo."

La voz de Fred hizo que todos se giraran. El miro a todos desde la puerta de la alacena de ingredientes.

"¿Porque no?" George le pregunto a su hermano.

Fred sonrío y se dio la vuelta. El tomo algo en sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se giro. En sus brazos, un pequeño niño los miro asombrado. Sus ojos esmeralda abiertos muy grandes, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo. Severus rápidamente se sentó.

"Voila," dijo Fred con una sonrisa. "¡Un Harry Potter de seis años a su servicio!"

"¿Que significa Voila?" pregunto Harry, girando grandes ojos verdes hacia el pelirrojo que lo sostenía.

Mientras Fred se dedicaba a explicarle, los demás cerraron sus bocas.

"Bueno… parece que se encogió en cuerpo y mente," llego a la conclusión Dumbledore.

"¿En serio?" dijo Severus antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el escritorio con un gruñido.

-o-

Harry miro a la gente reunida alrededor de su cama mientras jugaba con la manta que cubría sus piernas. Él estaba vestido con un tipo de suéter, demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo y unos pantalones que habían sido encogidos enfrente de él. El había abierto mucho sus ojos (si es que eso era posible) ante la vista de la magia que realizaron ante él.

"Él no tiene anteojos," dijo Ron.

"De acuerdo con mis exámenes, su visión es perfecta," dijo Madame Pomfrey. "Esta un poco bajo peso y deshidratado pero nada mas. Él sufrió una fractura en su pierna que no sano apropiadamente, que es la razón por la cual pude verla. Aunque no es nada serio, y no sufre dolor debido a ello. Parece estar en buen animo aunque un poco confundido."

"¿No tiene memoria?" pregunto Albus.

"Ninguna," dijo Madame Pomfrey. "Ni siquiera sobre los Dursley por lo que parece. Le pregunte quien se había encargado de él y respondió que no sabía."

Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Porque tenia que permanecer aquí? ¡Esto no tenia nada que ver con él!

O… quizás si. ¡Pero! Él no iba a admitir eso. Él miro a Harry y maldijo cuando los grandes ojos verdes se posaron en él. Los ojos de Lily en ese pequeño rostro… ni siquiera podía ver a James Potter en esa cara. Antes podía ubicar a Potter en la categoría de 'copia idéntica de su molesto padre, James Potter' pero ahora estaba perdido. Este niño no se parecía para nada a su padre.

"¿Que debemos hacer?" pregunto Hermione y se giro hacia los adultos. "Pueden cambiarlo de vuelta, ¿cierto?"

"Es mas complicado de lo que pensamos," dijo Madame Pomfrey. "Tal y como esta ahora, no puede volver a como era."

"¿Porque no?" casi grito Ron.

"Porque en su mente, él no es Harry Potter. Él ni siquiera conoce su nombre," le dijo la enfermera. "No puedo hacerlo crecer porque eso crearía un caos en su cerebro y sufriría de una inmediata muerte cerebral si lo forzáramos a su cuerpo."

Harry con cuidado se bajo de la cama, no siendo notado por el grupo que hora discutía. Eran bulliciosos. El hombre vestido de negro estaba en silencio, justo como le gusta a Harry. Harry no sabía porque lo llamaban Harry pero lo acepto. Sentía como si nunca hubiera tenido un nombre antes. Era agradable no ser anónimo ya que parecía que había olvidado todo sobre su vida. Él suponía que debía recordar algo pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Él alcanzo al hombre silencioso y se sintió seguro. Él le dio un tirón a la tunica negra (él enfatizo que era negra; a él le gustaba la ropa negra), no queriendo molestar al silencioso hombre. Ojos negros se encontraron con verdes, y Harry estiro sus brazos.

¡El nervio del chico! Severus sintió que su cerebro se había apagado. El mocoso Potter, el mocoso que lo odiaba, ¡estaba parado allí luciendo muy lindo con los brazos estirados! Esperen un minuto; acaso él, el terrorífico, grasiento y enojón maestro de pociones, ¿acababa de decir muy lindo? No maldición, ¡él lo pensó! O espera… ¡AH! ¿Porque todo es tan complicado?

Sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos, Severus miro al niño que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas con la desesperación marcada en ellos. Él suspiro mentalmente y supo que lamentaría esto después.

El tomo al niño y lo levanto con facilidad. El chico calzaba perfectamente en sus caderas y Harry puso sus pequeñas manos en sus orejas y murmuro:

"Meten mucha bulla…"

Severus bufo para esconde una sonrisa. El hombre miro al grupo que discutía y luego de vuelta al niño. Harry lo miro con ojos inocentes, y contra su voluntad Severus encontró su espíritu disolviéndose. El niño era demasiado lindo para resistirlo. Esperen… no, no, no, ¡él no dijo o pensó la palabra lindo! ¡NO LO HIZO!

Sus ojos no podían despejarse de Harry que ahora estaba bostezando y preparándose a dormir donde se encontraba. Los labios del maestro de pociones se doblaron en una leve sonrisa ante la dulce vista. Esperen… ¿dulce? DULCE, ¿como en malditamente LINDO y ADORABLE?

Esto era todo. El cerebro de Severus Snape oficialmente se había ido de vacaciones, se esperaba que regresara para el verano. Por alguna razón (que hizo que el hombre casi se volviera loco) el pensar en Harry Potter dormido en su cadera no le parecía mala.

…

Borren su declaración anterior; su cerebro oficialmente había muerto.

"¿Severus?"

Él levanto la mirada y encontró varias miradas de asombro. La boca del joven Weasley estaba completamente abierta y Severus escondió una sonrisa al verla. Hermione miro a los dos de forma extraña, las ruedas en su cerebro girando rápidamente. Madame Pomfrey estaba parpadeando con rapidez, como si creyera estar soñando. Los gemelos Weasley lo miraban fijamente, miradas divertidas en sus ojos, y los malditos ojos de Dumbledore brillaban. Los demás miembros de la Orden estaban con la boca abierta, 'Canuto' vibraba por el shock y la rabia al lado de las piernas de Remus.

"Veo que Harry te ha agarrado cariño," dijo el director.

"Así parece," Severus respondió secamente. "¿Y?"

"Alguien tiene que encargarse de él," recalco Dumbledore.

En ese momento Severus Snape supo que no le gustaría la propuesta del director… para nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Severus frunció el ceño ante la mirada que le dio Dumbledore y dijo:

"¿Acaso no debería encargarse de Potter alguien que se preocupe por el?"

"Exacto," murmuro Ron pero se quedo callado cuando Hermione le dio un codazo en el costado. La boca del hombre se retorció en una mueca sarcástica al ver eso.

"Parece que Harry te prefiere a ti," dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con un dejo de severidad. Por una vez Severus no colapso ante la mirada del director y él suspiro antes de decir, "Pero podemos tratar de ver con quien quiere estar él si sientes que no puedes hacerlo, Severus."

"No quiero hacerlo," dijo el maestro de pociones como un niño desobediente aunque inconscientemente aferro aun mas al niño dormido. Él maldijo mentalmente. Cuerpo traidor, ¡MUERE! ¡A él no le gustaban los niños! O, había estado seguro de que no le gustaban los niños.

La Orden comenzó a discutir entre ellos sobre quien podía ser el mejor, ignorando la batalla interior de Severus ya que no sabían lo que sucedía en su cabeza, y Molly Weasley fue elegida por todos. Ella era muy buena manejando niños y era la única que no estaba muy ocupada. Además le prometió a Sirius y Remus que podían visitarlo. El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño; ¿quien diablos le había preguntado a Harry si quería estar con la mujer? Parecía que no les importaba la opinión de Harry y ya habían comenzado a hacer planes. Dumbledore se giro hacia el y dijo:

"¿Podrías despertarlo un ratito, Severus?"

Severus repentinamente no quiso despertar al niño, pero de inmediato trato de aplastar esos pensamientos. Aunque no fue muy exitoso, y comenzó maldecir su traicionera mente. Pronto ya no tendría que maldecir. Y tan gentil como pudo despertó a Harry. Dicho Harry lo miro, sus adormilados ojos informándole a Severus que el niño estaba molesto porque su siesta había sido interrumpida.

"Harry," dijo el director y el niño lo miro desinteresado. Severus trato de no sonreír. Dumbledore ignoro la mirada y continuo, "Hola. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Tu no puedes, desafortunadamente, clamar a Severus como tu cama antes que decidamos con quien debes quedarte. Ya que Severus es un hombre muy ocupado y no esta acostumbrado a los niños, pensamos dejarte con Molly Weasley para que te cuide."

La mujer asintió cuando los ojos de Harry se posaron en ella; ella estaría encantada de cuidar al niño al que prácticamente ya había adoptado en su familia. Harry miro de Molly a Severus y dejo escapar un simple gruñido antes de demostrar claramente con quien quería quedarse… envolviendo sus piernas y brazos alrededor del Maestro de Pociones de la mejor forma que pudo y enterrando su cara en el hombro del hombre.

Snape miro hacia abajo. Sintió que el niño era bastante fuerte para lucir tan pequeño y frágil-y le dio una palmadita en la espalda para que lo soltara. Él no pudo evitar sentir un triunfo infantil sobre el echo de que Harry lo había elegido por sobre Molly Weasley. Él, el sarcástico maestro de pociones, fue escogido en vez de la diosa de las madres, la mismísima Molly Weasley. Él estaba bailando una especie de danza de la Victoria en su mente; Dumbledore lo declararía loco si lo hacia en la vida real así que no lo hizo. Aunque estaba tentando. Solo para ver las expresiones en sus caras.

Mientras la orden veía con quien claramente quería quedarse Harry, algunos de ellos se veían horrorizados. Sirius cambio a su forma normal, sin importarle las posibles consecuencias y trato de agarrar a su ahijado. Harry y se aferro aun mas al hombre vestido de negro. Severus gruño y dio un paso atrás.

"Él no quiere que te acerques," le dijo a Sirius.

"¡No seas ridículo!" dijo Sirius. "¡es mi ahijado!"

"Sirius, cálmate," dijo Remus, acercándose para arrastrar a Sirius si era necesario. "Harry no sabe quien eres tu, así que escucha a Severus. ¡Sirius!"

Black ignoro la advertencia, se acerco al chico que hizo algo que nadie esperaba; poso furiosos ojos esmeralda hacia el hombre, hacia su padrino que de repente fue arrojado hacia la multitud por una fuerza invisible. Sirius se detuvo de golpe y miro en shock, al igual que todos los demás.

Severus podía sentir el poder radiando del niño. Harry se calmo fácilmente cuando Severus le sobo la espalda y el niño hundió la cabeza en el hombro del mago. La mayoría de las personas de la orden estaban mirando con enojo al Maestro de Pociones, probablemente pensado que le había echo algo a Potter para que se comportara así. El sintió el infantil deseo de sacarles la lengua. Él se mordió dicha lengua para no sacarla de su boca. Merlin, ¡lo estaba volviendo loco! Pronto se pondría a baliar hula-hula en la mesa de profesores con brillante ropa rosada ofreciéndoles caramelos de limo a todos los estudiantes. El hombre casi se estremeció al pensar en eso.

Dumbledore miro a Severus y dijo:

"Parece que no tienes muchas opciones, Severus."

"Así parece," respondió de forma ausente, liberando su abusada lengua y diciéndole a su mente que se callara porque se estaba volviendo loco. También necesita sentarse, AHORA. Eso decidido, se dirigió a una silla cercana. Harry lo soltó un poco y se acomodo en el regazo de Severus, sus piernas colgando a cada lado de las piernas del hombre.

"Necesitaras cosas para hacerte cargo de él," dijo Dumbledore, aplaudiendo de alegría. Severus resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos; el hombre se veía chistoso con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro arrugado, vestido en una tunica púrpura y casi saltando de la emoción. Parecía que casi todos los de la orden opinaban lo mismo que el maestro de pociones. "Tratando de minimizar el riesgo hacia Harry, ¿podríamos hacerlo pasar por… el hijo de tu prima?"

Severus levanto una ceja.

"Tu prima murió recién en un trágico accidente, dejándote su único hijo," dijo Dumbledore, pensando con rapidez mientras se golpeteaba el mentón con un dedo. "Harry. Claro que su nombre no puede ser Harry, y tiene que vivir contigo."

"Suena manejable," accedió el Maestro de Pociones. "Sin embargo, yo decidiré el nombre ya que seré su guardián y seré el único a cargo de él."

"Por supuesto, siempre cuando estén de acuerdo con eso," dijo el director. "¿Alguna objeción?"

Sirius lucia como si quisiera protestar pero la gentil mano de Remus en su hombro lo calmo.

"Una pregunta," Fred le dijo a Snape. "¿Puedo cuidarlo cuando uste este muy ocupado, profesor?"

"¿Porque querrías hacer eso?" pregunto Severus.

"¡Porque es adorable!" dijo el adolescente con un puchero. Harry levanto la mirada cuando escucho la voz de Fred y se giro a mirar al pelirrojo.

"¿Quien es adorable?" Harry pregunto y ladeo la cabeza, sus manitos en los hombros de Severus.

Maldición… es lindo. Severus trato de ignorar la voz en su cabeza pero lo encontró bastante difícil ya que mucha gente estuvo de acuerdo en voz alta.

Esto no lucia bien para la reputación de Severus ya que el niño lo hacia lucir como un idiota.

-o-

Por lo menos el niño era silencioso. Harry miro la habitación de Severus con ojos curiosos cuando Severus lo dejo en le piso. Lo primero que debían hacer era comprar ropa, y el Maestro de Pociones le rogaba a Merlín que Dumbledore no fuera con ellos. Él y probablemente Harry golpearían sus cabezas contra un muro por la frustración y el horror ante las ropas que él les mostraría. El hombre tenía la tendencia de elegir los colores más brillantes imaginables, unirlos y después usarlos. Severus estaba convencido de que el hombre era daltónico.

El niño le agarro la tunica y lo miro con timidez. El hombre se sintió perdido de repente. No hace dos horas el adoraba molestar y atormentar a Potter y ahora se molestaba si alguien que hiciera sentir incomodo a Harry se le acercaba demasiado. Este día era demasiado extraño para su gusto, mas cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

Severus levanto a Harry y lo puso en el sillón. El jersey se le veía horrible y le quedaba demasiado grande, y los pantalones no le quedaban para nada. Los pies del niño estaban fríos y Severus los sobo para hacerlos entrar en calor, casi sin darse cuanta. Harry río ante la sensación, tirando de las mangas de su yérsey.

"Lo primero que haremos será ir de compras," murmuro el Maestro de Pociones para si mismo. "Segundo, limpiaremos estas habitaciones. Merlín sabe los problemas en los que se puede meter un chico."

"¿De que esta hablando?" pregunto Harry.

"Nada, solo estoy pensando en voz alta. ¿Todavía están fríos tus pies?"

"No mucho," dijo el niño. "Pero tengo hambre."

Severus también, al pensarlo. Dumbledore le había dado el resto del día libre para ir de compras pero necesitaba almorzar antes de salir.

La mentira estaba completa ahora y nadie fuera de la orden sabría la verdad. Harry Potter había sido enviado a una ubicación descocida para recuperarse y Severus había tenido que ir a Londres por la muerte de una prima por el lado de su madre. Ella tenía un niño (Harry) que necesitaba un padre, y el Maestro de Pociones había sido llamado para eso.

Severus esperaba que funcionara, y si ignoraba algún llamado del Señor Oscuro esperaba con ganas que no lo torturaran demasiado. Ahora no siempre podría ir cuando lo llamaran; tenía un niño bajo su cuidado. Y si, Fred Weasley junto con su gemelo probablemente lo cuidarían pero no en medio de la noche o cuando estuvieran en clases. Oh bueno… Severus sabia que por lo menos tenía bastante tolerancia al dolor.

El Maestro de Pociones miro a Harry comer. ¡El niño era pequeño y frágil pero como comía! Después de un rato miro al hombre, con un poco de timidez antes de limpiarse las manos en la servilleta. Bien, el chico tenía modales.

"Parece que tenias mucha hambre," Severus dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sentía como si no hubiera comido en días," dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. "una especie de dolor hueco cuando no sabes si estas realmente hambriento o no hasta que tomas el primer bocado."

El niño usaba una forma bastante formal y educada de hablar para un niño de seis años. Mientras que no tenía memorias, su cuerpo debía ser el mismo que cuando vivía con los Dursleys a esa edad. ¿Lo mataban de hambre? Severus alejo ese pensamiento; tendría que pensar después en eso.

El hombre encogió una de sus túnicas y la puso sobre los hombros de Harry. Irian de compras pero no permitiría que el niño se pasara de frío. Ya le había puesto un par de zapatos (había encogido los viejos de Harry) pero Severus necesitaba comprarle por lo menos dos nuevos pares.

"Harry, quiero que me escuches," dijo Severus y miro al niño. Harry lo miro, si parpadear. "No podemos usar tu verdadero nombre. Es mejor si encontramos tu nuevo nombre para ti. Claro que temporal."

"¿Nuevo nombre?"

"Así que… naturalmente un nombre adecuado para mi familia; no puedes elegir cualquiera."

"¿Cual es el nombre de su familia?"

El vacilo un momento. Tenia que decir el nombre de soltera de su madre. "… Prince."

Harry pensó un momento.

"¿Coran?" pregunto.

"¿Quieres ser llamado Coran?" pregunto Severus, divertido.

"No lo se, pero siento que siempre he querido tener ese nombre," dijo Harry. "O por lo menos… no quería que me llamaran Harry. No es que no me guste el nombre Harry pero… se siente mal cuando la gente me llama así, aunque solo un poco. Quizás se me quitara pronto."

Severus lo miro un momento, luego meneo la cabeza y dijo:

"Muy bien, entonces Coran, ¿vamos?"

-o-

Severus gruño ante su mala suerte al ver a Lucius saliendo de una tienda. El maestro de pociones trato de ocultarse pero no lo consiguió.

"¡Severus!"

El hombre de cabello negro se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo mentalmente su mala suerte y miro al rubio.

"Hola Lucius," dijo cansado. ¿Porque siempre se encontraba con Malfoy cuando no quería verlo?

"Pensé que estabas en Hogwarts," dijo el hombre y levanto una ceja.

"Como puedes ver no es así. Tengo un día muy ocupado así que debo seguir."

Lucius vio al niño medio escondido tras Severus y dijo:

"¿Y de quien es este niño?"

"Este es Coran," Severus dijo con los dientes apretados. Era demasiado pronto para su gusto, ¿pero que podía hacer? Al menos Lucius era educado cuando preguntaba. "El hijo de mi prima. Coran, este hombre es Lucius Malfoy. Se amable y salúdalo."

Grandes ojos esmeralda miraron al rubio, cabello negro enmarcando su delgado rostro. Lucius se encontró parpadeando. El niño se parecía mucho a Severus excepto por el color de los ojos. Delgados deditos agarraron con cuidado la tunica del sarcástico profesor y Harry dijo tímidamente:

"Hola, Sr. Malfoy."

Lucius le sonrío al niño, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de volver su atención a Severus.

"Mi hijo me contó de un interesante accidente que sucedió temprano en clases de pociones."

Severus quería gruñir pero se controlo a si mismo y dijo:

"Si, Potter hizo explotar su poción hoy y de inmediato lo enviaron no se donde. No tuve la oportunidad de averiguar nada mas antes que me contactaran por la muerte de mi prima."

"¿Su madre murió?" dijo el rubio y miro a Harry que no estaba siguiendo la conversación.

"Si," respondió con dientes apretados.

"Creí que la familia por lado de tu madre tenia dinero," dijo Lucius. "¿Porque esta vestido en esos trapos?"

"Solo porque la familia principal es rica, no significa que todos en la familia lo son," dijo Severus. "Ahora debo ver si nuestros paquetes están listos. Vamos, Coran."

El niño miro una vez más a Lucius antes de seguir con rapidez a su _tío_.

-o-

Regresaron tarde, Harry se quedo dormido en brazos de Severus, su cabeza descansando en el hombro del mago. El Maestro de Porciones saco los paquetes encogidos de sus bolsillos y mientras los agrandaba puso al niño en el sillón. Le gustaría dejar que Harry siguiera durmiendo pero el niño no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Y ya estaba más que delgado, y una cosa que Severus no hacia era matar de hambre a los niños. Tenía que chequear también a los Dursleys; si habían matado de hambre a Harry en el pasado ahora también podían seguir haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, Severus lo dejo dormir mientras guardaba todo. Aunque no juguetes; Severus se había puesto pálido cuando Dumbledore le había dicho que el niño debía tener juguetes. Harry lo había salvado cuando se negó a la idea de juguetes. El niño le había echado una mirada a la tienda y pidió salir de allí. Severus lo había echo al instante. En vez de eso le había comprado un juego de libros que a Harry parecían gustarle. O por lo menos le habían gustado cuando Severus le leyó en voz alta.

Harry despertó cuando el Maestro de Pociones le ordeno la cena a un elfo domestico. El niño miro adormilado el lugar y bostezo. Estaba cansado y hambriento al mismo tiempo, pero por el momento el hambre superaba el cansancio.

Un pequeño golpe hizo que Severus se diera la vuelta para ver a Harry luchando para levantarse. Se había caído del sillón. El niño no se veía lastimado, solo desorientado. Severus se acerco y tomo al niño en brazos.

"La cena estará aquí en treinta minutos," le dijo. "te bañare y vestiré en tu ropa nueva. Eso trapos se van a la basura."

"¿Trapos?" Harry se miro a si mismo. Se encogió de hombros, no queriendo discutir dijo. "Esta bien."

Le tomo menos tiempo de lo que había presupuestado a Severus bañar y vestir a Harry. El niño era obediente y no se quejaba. Mientras Severus secaba el cabello de Harry con una toalla escucho arribar la comida. No queriendo que los pies del niño se enfriaran, o así se dijo a si mismo el Maestro de Pociones, llevo en brazos a Harry hasta la mesa. No lo llevo en brazos porque quería, y no tomo en brazos a Harry por el bien de cuidar de un niño. ¡A Severus no le gustaban los niños! ... ¿Cierto? bien. Él dudaba hasta de sus propios pensamientos.

Harry comenzó a comer con entusiasmo, y Severus se quedo mirándolo. El niño se veía tan hambriento como Ronald Weasley durante las comidas, y Weasley era como, ¿nueve años mayor? Severus meneo la cabeza; deja de pensar y comienza a comer. Oh, le estaba dando una jaqueca.

Al parecer cuando Harry tuvo llena la barriga le dio sueño. Severus cedió, sabiendo que había sido un día largo para el niño de seis años (sin reconocer que también había sido un día largo para él). Encendió la luz de la habitación de invitados que tenia y miro alrededor de la sombría pieza.

Tenía un escritorio, una silla y un armario. Movió su varita, limpiando el polvo ya que había estornudado dos veces desde que había entrado a la pieza. Aire limpio lleno la habitación con un nuevo movimiento y con otro mas conjuro una cama del tamaño suficiente para el pequeño cuerpo de Harry, con bastantes mantas y almohadas. Con otro movimiento de la varita la ropa de Harry comenzó a acomodarse en el armario y el escritorio y la silla desaparecieron. En vez de eso puso un sillón, una mesa pequeña y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Eso tendría que servir por el momento.

Harry miro por entre las piernas de Severus. El hombre encontró la visión divertida.

"¿Que es esta habitación?" pregunto con inocencia el niño.

"Es tuya," dijo el maestro de pociones.

"¿Mía?"

Harry entró, sus pies no haciendo ruido en el piso de piedra. Severus, después de vacilar un segundo, conjuro una alfombra que se esparció por el lugar. Parecía que a Harry le gustaba caminar descalzo.

Harry dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando la alfombra se deslizo bajo sus pies y cayo de trasero. La boca del maestro de pociones se torció levemente, su control no siendo capaz de contener la sonrisa.

"Debes lavarte los dientes antes de acostarte," dijo Severus.

"¿Lavarme los dientes? ¿Porque?"

"Para que no se te pudran."

Harry abrió los ojos y Severus sonrío.

"Estoy bromeando, niño tonto. No se van a podrir pero es importante que te preocupes de tus dientes al igual que del resto de tu cuerpo."

Harry dejo que lo guiaran al baño una vez mas y le mostraron como cepillarse los dientes. Copio la mayoría de los movimientos de Severus; el hombre no lo noto.

-o-

"Hola Severus. ¿Confío que todo salio bien?"

Gracias a merlín el hombre estaba hablando en voz baja. Severus abrió más la puerta para permitirle la entrada al director.

"Todo salio bien. Me encontré con Lucius, y le conté nuestra mentira. Probablemente él no dudo nada ya que Harry se parece a mi." Pero aun así fue muy molesto de que la primera persona a la que le había tenido que mentir era a Malfoy. Sin duda Voldemort ya sabía lo que le sucedió a Harry, y sobre el supuesto familiar de Severus. Lucius era peor que una mujer chismosa. Al menos cuando era contarle cosas al Señor Oscuro.

"Bien, bien. No quiero ponerlos en peligro. ¿Puedo verlo?"

"Esta dormido," dijo Severus. "Las actividades del día prácticamente lo noquearon después de la cena."

Dumbledore miro por la puerta que le había indicado el Maestro de Pociones y vio a Harry acurrucado en la cama, bien tapado y con varias almohadas a su alrededor. Se veía en paz.

"Bueno, parece que no tendrás problemas," dijo el hombre feliz. Severus gruño ante el tono alegre.

"¿Estas volado con tantos caramelos de limón, Albus?" le pregunto. "Pensé que Minerva te mantendría alejado de ellos."

"Oh, Tengo una pila oculta," dijo Dumbledore. "¡No le digas a ella!"

Severus meneo la cabeza; la mujer jamás ganaría contra Albus cuando tenía que ver con esos malditos caramelos de limón. El hombre estaba obsesionado con ellos.

"Ahora que nos chequeaste, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? Tengo papeles que corregir."

"¡Por supuesto mi querido Severus! ¡Pasa una buena noche y no te quedes levantado hasta muy tarde!"

Mientras el director casi saltaba hacia la puerta, Severus dejo su cabeza descansar en el escritorio. Bueno, por lo menos él no era Minerva… la pobre profesora de Transfiguración probablemente se estaba tirando los pelos por culpa de ese hombre. De verdad, a veces Albus era peor que un niño.

La palabra niño le recordó a Severus a Harry. Miro a la puerta levemente abierta donde Harry dormía. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya se estaba derritiendo con el niño. No tenía oportunidades contra los encantos del niño. Se sobo los ojos antes de tomar un montón de pergaminos. Con un movimiento de su varita, tuvo una pluma en su mano y un tintero a su lado. Sonrío maliciosamente cuando vio que el pergamino superior le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. Quizás de esta manera podría dejarle el punto claro a este chico…

Río malvadamente y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

Un nuevo día llego, y los estudiantes se arrastraron de sus cómodas camas para enfrentarse al día.

Sin embargo, el ánimo en la Torre Gryffindor estaba un poco decaído. Harry Potter no estaba allí. Nadie parecía saber donde se encontraba. Bueno, excepto por cuatro estudiantes y unos cuantos profesores pero nadie sabía que ellos sabían.

"¿Me pregunto si estara bien con Snape?" dijo Ron mientras él y Hermione se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

"Estoy seguro que si, Ronald," dijo ella chequeando una vez su mochila para ver si tenia todos los libros que necesitaba. "Harry no lo habría escogido de otra manera."

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

-o-

Fred y George actualmente esperaban con ansias la clase de Pociones. Todos los habrían catalogados de locos si hubiera dicho algo como eso, así que no comentaron nada.

Pero fueron los primeros en llegar al salón para esperar la intimidante entrada de Severus. Estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el pasillo, conversando y esperando al profesor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sola todos se miraron confundidos. Normalmente él llegaba a abrir el salón. Aun así entraron.

Y se quedaron mirando al profesor. Fred y George escondieron sus risas.

Harry estaba feliz dibujando en un pergamino, sentado en el regazo de Severus mientras el hombre revisaba sus ensayos. Parecía no notar al niño sentado en su regazo, e incluso tenia apoyada la cabeza en una mano.

Levanto la mirada y los vio mirándolo. Harry, ni siquiera se estremece cuando el gruñe:

"¿Que están mirando cabezas de chorlito? Vayan a sus asientos, lean las instrucciones en la pizarra y no lo arruinen. Por si acaso, este es el hijo de mi prima, Coran que estará conmigo de ahora en adelante. Lastímenlo, y encontraran que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado es un hombre mas compasivo que yo."

Prácticamente todos corrieron a su asientos y comenzaron a tomar notas de las instrucciones antes de ir a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaban, todos tratando de ignorar la mirada de enojo del hombre. Uno de sus brazos envuelve protectoramente a Harry. El niño no se da cuenta de nada.

Después de un rato, Harry se cansa de dibujar y se baja del regazo del mago. Severus mantiene un ojo vigilante sobre el chico que empezó a recorrer los escritorios. Algunos de los estudiantes no podían dejar de mirar al chico que simplemente los ignoraba. Para su sorpresa se detuvo junto a los gemelos Weasley y estiro sus brazos hacia Fred.

"Hola Coran," dijo Fred y lo tomo en brazos. Sentó al niño en la silla a su lado y continuo, "Ahora estoy trabajando en una poción, y es muy importante que dejes que me concentre. También es muy importante que no toques nada de esto porque puede ser peligroso para ti. Pregúntame primero antes de tocar nada. ¿Esta bien?"

Harry asintió y Fred continúo con su trabajo. George solo sonrío.

"¿Ustedes conocen al hijo de la prima del profesor Snape?" no pudo evitar preguntar Lee. Los demás estudiantes escuchaban atentamente.

"Solo ayer. Cuando venían llegando," dijeron los pelirrojos.

"¡Sigan trabajando!" gruño Severus.

De inmediato quedaron en silencio.

-o-

Harry pareció pasar un buen día mientras que Severus se quería golpear la cabeza contra un muro debido a todos los murmullos y supuestamente sutiles miradas que recibió en clases por sus estudiantes. Declino comer en el Gran Comedor, y comió con el niño en sus habitaciones. Harry no se quejo.

Severus miro como el niño lucho por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Parecía que estar todo un día despierto era un esfuerzo para el niño, considerando la falta de fuerza de su cuerpo para seguir funcionando. Y la cena parecía haberlo adormilado bastante.

Harry bostezo mientras Severus lo acarreo a su cama. Allí le puso un pijama y mágicamente el Maestro de Pociones le lavo los dientes. Harry hizo una arcada ante el sabor pero no dijo nada; sin embargo hizo un pequeño puchero por que no le gusto. Severus solo lo miro divertido. Harry se acurruco entre las almohadas y mantas y miro adormilado a Severus. El hombre lucho contra la sonrisa pero igual logro salir. Harry le sonrió antes de quedarse dormido. Severus gruño y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, aunque con cuidado.

Por el amor de Merlín el niño lo estaba poniendo suave. ¿Cual era su truco? El Maestro de Pociones decidió no pensar profundamente en el asunto y moverse a corregir ensayos. Cualquier cosa que alejara su mente de que estaba volviéndose suave. ¡No, no había que pensar en eso! ¡Mente traidora!

-o-

Severus se levantó de la cama antes que el primer chillido hubiera parado. Estuvo en el pasillo en un momento, y abrió la puerta de Harry. El niño estaba llorando, su cara arrugada y las manos cubriendo sus orejas. Sus llantos sonaban como gritos vagos de 'perdón tío' e hizo que el pelo de la nuca de Severus se parara. De seguro este no era comportamiento normal para un niño de seis años, incluso hasta el Maestro de Pociones lo sabía.

El Maestro de Pociones rápidamente abrazo al niño. Al principio, Harry lucho contra el abrazo, entrando en pánico, pero entonces entro en su cerebro el aroma único del hombre y se calmo. Severus sostuvo la cabeza del niño con una de sus manos, y con el otro brazo sostuvo a Harry contra su pecho mientras se puso de pie. No habría forma en que dejara al niño dormir solo el resto de la noche. Pese a lo mucho que lo intento, se había encariñado con el niño y se sentía muy protector de él.

"¿Sev'rus?" las voz sonaba adormilada pero su respiración estaba entrecortada.

"Si niño, soy Severus," dijo el hombre en voz baja y comenzó a caminar a su dormitorio, Harry seguro en sus brazos. Ni siquiera se molesto ante el error de pronunciación de su nombre.

"¿Quien era el hombre grande?"

"Solo era una pesadilla niño. No hay un nombre grande aquí, no te preocupes. Solo Severus esta aquí contigo."

Harry, demasiado adormilado para comprender el sueño (o memoria), bostezo y asintió. Sintió que Severus lo acostaba en la cama y se ponía a su lado cubriéndolos con las mantas. Harry empuño la camisa de dormir del hombre y sucumbió al sueño con rapidez. Sin embargo, Severus estuvo despierto mucho tiempo. Conversaría con Albus sobre esto.

-o-

Al día siguiente Ron y Hermione tendrían Pociones y nerviosamente esperaban ver a Harry de nuevo. Severus no había asistido a ninguna comida en el Gran Comedor, probablemente prefiriendo comer en paz. No encontraron ningún argumento apropiado para que comiera en el Gran Comedor con Harry y actualmente sentían algo de simpatía por él. Habían oído todos los comentarios relacionados con el Maestro de Pociones y el misterioso hijo de su prima así que no era una sorpresa que Severus hiciera todo en su poder para escapar al bullicio.

Cuando entraron al salón en las mazmorras, una vez más abierto con magia, los ojos de Ron y Hermione involuntariamente buscaron a Harry.

Que estaba sentado en el regazo de Severus mirándolos a todos. Sus grandes ojos esmeralda apenas parpadeaban. Severus les ladro órdenes y todos se apresuraron a hacer lo que el hombre les dijo. Todos estaban consientes del hijo de la prima del profesor pero nadie dijo nada sobre el niño sentado en el regazo de Severus aunque todos miraron. Hablar era para después, o mejor dicho para el momento en que dejaran la clase y estuvieran seguros que el Maestro de Pociones no pudiera oírlos.

Ron y Hermione pasaron un tiempo difícil porque sabían que era su amigo el que estaba adelante. El pelirrojo casi se ahojo cuando Harry le mostro su mas encantadora sonrisa… al hombre. Los labios de Severus se retorcieron, su control decayendo ante el encanto el niño. Harry continúo con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en el pergamino mientras Severus los fulminaba con la mirada. Una vez más aferrando al niño más hacia su cuerpo, osando a cualquiera a que tratara de quitarle a Harry

-o-

Draco Malfoy se quedo una vez que la clase termino, curioso y a la vez furioso con su padrino.

"¿Hay algo que necesites, Draco?" pregunto Severus.

"Dos cosas. Porque de repente tengo un pariente y porque me diste una mala nota en mi ultimo trabajo."

"¿No hablando a medias tipo Slytherin?" pregunto Severus, levantando una ceja.

"No funciona contigo," respondió el rubio agriamente. "Vamos, no lo hice tan mal en la tarea. Quizás solo merecía un Aceptable en ella, pero no menos."

"Considéralo un castigo por siempre hacerme limpiar tus desastres," dijo el maestro de pociones.

"¿Es por lo que le hice al caldero de Potter?"

"Quizás. ¿Algo mas?"

"El niño."

"Es el hijo de mi prima. Ella murió, y ahora él esta conmigo."

"No parece que tenga mucha pena por la muerte de su mami," dijo Draco. Dicho niño estaba dibujando algo en un pergamino, usando una pluma en una forma que ninguno de los dos creyó posible. Bueno, de todas maneras, de vuelta a la discusión; asombrarse por los múltiples usos de una pluma después.

"Nunca fueron muy cercanos," dijo el maestro de pociones, alejado sus pensamientos con un irritado empujón mental. "¿Ahora podrías marcharte de mi salón?"

Harry levanto la cabeza y miro a su 'tío' y luego al rubio adolescente. Draco estaba con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Severus. Mirándose feo mutuamente por si no lo habían notado. Harry volvió a mirar a Draco, y decidió que el adolescente no se quedaría allí mirando así a su Sev'rus.

Draco grito cuando una botella de tinta conecto con su cabeza. Cayó de trasero, mirando con ojos bien abiertos a Harry que se veía muy superior para ser un niño de seis años.

"Creo que no mencione que Coran tiene muy buen control de lo que desea hacer con su mágica accidental," dijo Severus con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres que te arroje ahora un libro?"

"¡Vete!" Harry le dijo al rubio. "¡Mala persona!"

"¿Mala?" dijo Draco. "¿De que diablos esta hablando?"

"Al parecer no le agradan las personas a las que no les caigo bien," dijo Severus. 'Y yo siento lo mimo por él', Severus pensó con reluctancia.

Dicho niño saco su lengua. Enojado, Draco hizo algo que nunca antes había echo; también le saco la lengua, no iba a dejar que le ganara un niño nueve años menor que él. Harry se asombro por el gesto (¡nadie le había echo algo así!) y se apoyó en el pecho de Severus.

"Quizás no es tan malo," murmuro Harry. "Él no mira."

"¿No mira?" pregunto el maestro de pociones.

"Todos lo demás se quedan mirando," dijo Harry y miro a su guardián. "Pero él no lo hace."

"Él se llama Draco, y Draco no es tan malo como parece a primera vista," dijo Severus. "¿Porque no le dices hola a Draco?"

Harry se bajo del regazo del hombre y caminó hacia el rubio adolescente con vacilación. Draco tenía que admitir realmente que no estaba molesto con el niño. Quizás un poco irritado porque el niño había sido capaz de lanzarle una botella de tinta pero la irritación era mayormente dirigida a si mismo.

"Hola," Harry dijo con timidez. "Soy Coran."

"Hola Coran," dijo Draco y estiro su mano. Sabía que aun estaba sentado en el piso, pero ignore el hecho como solo un Malfoy podía hacerlo. "Soy Draco, y Severus es un hombre muy malvado."

"¡Draco!"

Harry rio y el adolescente le sonrió a su padrino. Dicho padrino gruño en miseria y dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio.

-o-

Ron casi se ahogo con su comida cuando lo vio. Hermione se giro hacia Ron y miro hacia donde el estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Harry estaba sentado con Draco en la mesa Slytherin, balbuceando feliz y mirando a Draco con una brillante sonrisa. El Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin solo le sonrió y lo sentó derecho antes de pasarle un plato con comida.

"¡Él va a envenenarlo!" Ron le siseo a la chica.

"¿Que? Draco cree que es el hijo de la prima del profesor Snape," le respondió ella en voz tan baja para que solo Ron escuchara. "Él jamás lastimaría a un familiar del profesor Snape."

Severus estaba ligeramente nervioso. Él había tenido a Harry a su lado constantemente desde que Harry se había convertido en un niño y de repente el niño ya no se encontraba allí. Estaba sentado un poco mas allá con Draco, Severus sabía eso, pero sentía que estaba demasiado lejos para su gusto. Aunque Harry se veía bastante feliz, y completamente confortable con el rubio adolescente así que el maestro de pociones se obligo a calmarse.

Harry miro alrededor de la mesa con ojos increíblemente grandes, tratando de mirar todo a la vez. Aunque el comedor era muy bullicioso y después de los días con solo la compañía de Severus para las comidas el niño sentía que le retumbaban los oídos. Él logro meterse bajo el brazo de Draco y presiono su cabeza contra el pecho del chico cubriendo con una mano la oreja que aun estaba expuesta al ruido.

Draco lo miro y parpadeo. Gentilmente acaricio el suave cabello de Harry y lo miro.

"¿Demasiado ruido?" le pregunto al niño que asintió. "No te preocupes; te acostumbraras pronto. Vamos, come un poco más ¿okay? Severus me matara si no comes."

Harry considero esto y acepto el tenedor que Draco le ofreció y comió la comida. Logro comer un poco mas antes que el ruido lo molestara. Se acurruco al lado del adolescente antes que el chico lo tomara en su regazo. Pansy lo arrullo desde el otro lado de Draco y Harry la miro a ella. Ella le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla tiernamente. El niño parpadeo y luego miro a Draco.

"Ella es Pansy, pequeñín," dijo el adolescente. "Ella no muerde."

"¡Draco!" dijo Pansy y le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Que no te moleste el pequeño Dragón, Coran."

"¡No me llames así!" siseo Draco. Pansy solo le sonrió y el rubio pronto perdió su expresión furiosa y meneo la cabeza. Harry se puso a reír.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro

"¿A quen vamos a ir a ver hoy?"

"Quién," corrigió Severus mientras caminaba por el corredor, con Harry en su cadera. "Iremos a ver a Sirius y Remus hoy."

"¿Porque vamos a ir a ver a Sirius y Remus hoy?" continuo Harry, asegurándose de pronunciar las palabras muy bien frente a su guardián.

"Porque ellos quieren verte," respondió el maestro de pociones.

"¿Quien son ellos?"

"Pongámoslo así; ellos son como una especia de tíos tuyos, pero no tío sanguíneos."

"Especie."

"Deja de corregirme. Tu eres demasiado joven para eso."

Harry se apegó a su método favorito; sacar la lengua. Severus le respondió y acomodo mejor al niño en su cadera. Irían a Grimmauld Place ya que Sirius no podía ir a ninguna parte. Pettigrew aun estaba libre así que no tenía mucha opción. Severus de verdad no quería ir allí pero no podía negarse a que ellos vieran al adolescente, eeh, niño.

Harry puso su cabeza en el hombro del mago y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Severus lo mejor que pudo. El maestro de pociones le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras llegaba a la estatua que guardaba la entrada a la oficina de Albus.

"Sorbete de limón," dijo y la estatua se hizo a un lado. Harry bostezo y se dijo:

"¿Porque vamos tan temprano?"

"Porque tengo cosas que hacer después," dijo Severus. Era lunes pero había cancelado las clases por el día de hoy porque primero iría donde Sirius y Remus y luego tenía que reunirse con Lucius. El rubio había insistido, ya que Voldemort se había enojado porque Severus no había asistido a la última reunión. Severus temía el encuentro con Lucius pero sabía que no podía esconderse en Hogwarts para siempre.

-o-

Después de solo una hora con el pequeño Harry, Remus acepto su nuevo rol como 'Remy' y Sirius se rio a carcajadas por eso. Sin embargo, Remus consiguió su venganza cuando Harry se rehusó a llamar a Sirius otra cosa que 'Sirri'. Además hizo que los hombros del maestro de pociones se sacudieran al suprimir su risa.

"¿Quieres un trago?"

"No, no tan temprano," respondió Severus. Remus asintió y continúo:

"¿Entonces té?"

"Eso estaría bien."

"¿Algo que le guste a Harry?"

"Chocolate, así que no le des," dijo el hombre. "Por Merlín él se pone híper-activo apenas el azúcar entra en su sistema…"

"Puedo imaginarlo," dijo el licántropo y envío a Kreacher por té. "Harry también era así antes; Hermione tenia su manos llenas tratando de mantenerlo calmado. Ron lo encontraba divertido."

El centro de su atención estaba en estos momentos siendo perseguido por Sirius, ambos actuando como niños. Uno tenia razón para hacerlo, él otro no pero, hey… Sirius siempre será Sirius. La risa de Harry podía ser oído desde el piso de arriba y Severus se regocijo ante el sonido. Sonaba tan libre, de la manera que tenia que sonar Harry… no cargado por algo que ni siquiera podía recordar.

"¿Dulce música?" dijo Remus, hablando sobre la risa del niño. "Nunca he oído reír a Harry de esa manera."

"A veces es bueno olvidar lo que te ha pasado en la vida," dijo el maestro de pociones distraídamente, aceptando la taza de té que Kreacher le paso. El elfo domestico no estaba feliz de tener a Sirius allí pero no le molestaban Harry y Severus. Y era neutral con Remus.

"Quizás," Remus accedió con una sonrisa mientras Harry entro corriendo a la sala. "¿Siempre corre descalzo?"

"¿Que?" dijo Severus y miro al niño. "¡No otra vez, Harry! ¿No quedamos de acuerdo en que no debías sacarte los zapatos?"

Se levanto y con facilidad tomo a Harry. Sirius entro a la habitación, respirando agitadamente y vio al maestro de pociones que estaba ayudando a Harry a ponerse los zapatos. Era un espectáculo extraño; el niño estaba sentado en el regazo de Severus y el murciélago profesor le ponía los zapatos a Harry como cualquier padre responsable haría. Era algo de lo que Sirius nunca pensó que seria testigo.

Harry no se removió y dejo que Severus le pusiera los zapatos, un poco cansado de tanto jugar. En vez de bajarse del regazo del hombre cuando este termino se apoyó en su pecho. Severus, acostumbrado a la necesidad de acurrucarse de Harry, ni siquiera reacciono y tomo de nuevo su taza de té. Sirius le sonrió a Remus y se dejo caer en el sillón. Kreacher lo fulmino con la mirada desaprobadoramente pero decidió mejor regresar a la cocina.

"¿Cuando te reunirás con Lucius?" Sirius pregunto después de unos minutos.

"A la hora del almuerzo," respondió Severus.

"¿Harry ira contigo?"

"No, lo dejare con los gemelos en Hogwarts. Sin ofensas, pero ellos se ofrecieron primero para cuidarlo."

"Maldición," murmuro el hombre. "Oh bueno, no podemos hacer nada al respecto ahora. ¿Así que somos la segunda opción?"

"Algo así."

Harry ya se había desatado los cordones y los zapatos cayeron al piso. Severus suspiro pero no dijo nada mientras Harry se acurrucaba aun más en su regazo.

"Tenemos que trabajar en que te quedes con zapatos," murmuro el hombre después de unos minutos, acariciando el cabello de Harry.

"No me gutan."

"Gustan."

"Gustan," Harry repitió obediente. "No me gustan."

Severus lo miro medio enojado y Harry le saco la lengua. La respuesta normal de Severus fue responder el gesto, pero por la mirada que le dieron al maestro de pociones, Sirius y Remus no esperaban eso.

"Hambre," declaró Harry.

"¿Que te he dicho al respecto?"

"Tengo hambre, Sev'rus," dijo Harry. "Significa que quiero comida."

"Por el tono de tu voz diría que estas cansado que te corrija, ¿cierto?"

"Quizás un poquito," dijo Harry y se mordió el labio.

"Esta bien, tratare de contenerme. ¿Quieres un bocado? Almorzaras en dos horas con Fred y George."

"Algo," Harry dijo y se acurruco aun mas. "Hambre."

"Sé que tienes. Siempre tienes. ¿Puedo llamar a Kreacher?" le dirigió la pregunta a Sirius.

"Por supuesto," respondió Sirius, aun tratando de reponerse después de lo que había presenciado.

A Harry le permitieron un sándwich y Kreacher se apresuró a la cocina para prepararlo. De alguna manera parecía que le agradaba Harry. El niño no se sorprendió al ver al elfo domestico, habiendo divisado a varios en Hogwarts los días anteriores.

Mientras esperaban, los tres hombres conversaban mientras Harry se encontró repentinamente fascinado por el cabello de Severus. Después de jalárselo unas cuantas veces tomo las pequeñas manso con una de las suyas:

"¿Es esta tu manera de decirme que tengo el pelo muy largo o que debería darme una ducha?"

Harry parpadeo inocente.

-o-

Severus se arrodillo enfrente de Voldemort, haciendo todo lo posible para no temblar. Lucius por supuesto había arreglado para que lo primero que Severus hiciera fuera reunirse con el Señor Oscuro. Oh, cielos… el rubio era insufrible a veces.

"Has negado mis llamados, Severus," Voldemort dijo sedosamente, haciendo imposible para Severus descifrar en que animo estaba.

"Mis mas sinceras disculpas mi lord," le dijo. "He negado mis otros deberse en favor del hijo de mi prima."

"¿El hijo de tu prima, Severus?"

"Si, mi lord. Coran."

"Coran," Voldemort murmuro y miro a lo lejos, con su mano en la barbilla. El maestro de pociones espero el Crucio, y al parecer todos los demás mortífagos también. El hombre podía sentir el placer enfermizo de Bellatrix mientras esperaba verlo sumido en dolor, y mentalmente bufo. Ella era insufrible y loca. "Severus, háblame sobre Coran."

Severus miro al Señor Oscuro pero el hombre lo observaba con calma. Sin romper el contacto visual, no atreviéndose ya que Voldemort parecía querer que lo mirara, Severus hablo:

"Él a perdido a sus padres, esa es la razón por la que esta conmigo. Aunque fue reciente me estoy haciendo cargo de él, ya se lo he presentado a varios de los Slytherins, Draco incluido. A Coran parece agradarle."

"Y a Draco le agrada Coran," dijo la sedosa voz de Lucius. "¿No es cierto, Severus?"

"Si, así parece," respondió Severus. Lucius se había vuelto mas molesto al pasar el tiempo, decidió el maestro de pociones. ¿Porque Lucius no podía ser como su hijo? Draco era más fácil de lidiar.

"No discutan," dijo Voldemort. "Severus, no te castigare por ignorarme… si me dejas conocer a Coran. Si te rehúsas, entonces el joven Coran tendrá que esperan mucho por tu regreso."

"¿Quiere decir en este momento?" pregunto Severus, quedándose helado por dentro. ¿Acaso el Señor Oscuro se había vuelto loco completamente? Ya que este no era su comportamiento normal, y por las miradas de shocks de los mortífagos alrededor de la habitación Severus sabía que no era el único pensando lo mismo.

"Por supuesto. Estaré esperando," dijo el hombre y se sentó en su silla estilo trono. "Tienes diez minutos."

Un momento después, Severus ya se había Aparecido.

-o-

"¡Esto es demasiado!" siseo Moody y fulmino con la Mirada a Severus. "¡Voldemort lo matara!"

"Él no sabe que es Harry," siseo Severus en respuesta, sosteniendo al niño cerca a su pecho. Harry lo miro y luego a los miembros de la Orden, no viendo la importancia de su conversación. Luego aferro la túnica de Severus con sus manos, bostezando. Le habían interrumpido su siesta. "O lo dejamos que vea a Harry, o Poppy tendrá que tener una cama lista para mi."

"¿Así de mal?" susurro la enfermera.

"Peor," dijo Severus. "Tengo dos minutos. Albus…"

"Ve," dijo el director. "No hay nada que delate a Harry. ¿Él sabe que debe responder al nombre de Coran?"

"Responde al igual que a Harry," dijo Severus.

"Entonces vete."

El hombre asintió y desapareció por la Entrada.

-o-

Voldemort espero. A Severus le quedaban treinta segundos. Bellatrix se estaba removiendo, esperando para maldecir a Severus. Ella siempre lo había odiado. Voldemort sonrió mentalmente ates eso; ella era poderosa pero oh, tan patética al mismo tiempo. Estar loca no siempre era un merito.

"Severus," dijo Lucius. "Aah, el pequeño Coran. Un placer volver a verte."

"Hola Lucius," Harry dijo tímidamente, mirando alrededor. "¿quién es esta gente, Sev'rus?"

Voldemort se sentó derecho y miro directo a los ojos esmeraldas. Eran inocentes, jóvenes… tan diferentes de otros ojos que hubiera visto. Harry apenas parpadeo mientras miraba al Señor Oscuro; no tenía miedo. Los ojos rojos que lo miraban intensamente no le daban miedo. La ominosa magia alrededor del hombre no hacía sentir a Harry incomodo. El hombre no daba miedo… se veía solitario.

"Son personas que conozco," Severus le dijo en voz baja al niño que tenia a la cadera. "Y el hombre que estas mirando, se llama Lord Voldemort. Trátalo con mucho respeto." Y si el niño llama al Señor Oscuro Voldy Severus se mata ahí mismo.

Bajo a Harry y Voldemort le hizo un gesto con una mano para que se acercara. Para su sorpresa, Harry obedeció. Sus pequeños pies lo llevaron con rapidez a la especie de trono, Severus estaba parado rígido y aterrorizado, pero todos se sorprendieron aun mas cuando Voldemort tomo al niño en brazos. Harry dejo que lo ubicaran en uno de los brazos de la silla, sin hacer un gesto ante las manos que estaban apoyadas en su cintura ni siquiera hizo una mueca al sentir el poder radiando del hombre, casi ahogando la magia con su fuerza.

"Hola Coran," dijo Voldemort, ladeando la cabeza.

"Hola… ¿mi lord?" Severus respiro mentalmente; Harry por lo menos sabía a quién darle sobrenombres y a quien llamar por su nombre correcto.

"Exacto. Eres un niño con muy buenos modales. Único," lo felicito el Señor Oscuro. "Me gustaría hablar con él a solas."

Severus sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. ¿Dejar a Harry solo con el enemigo? ¡Si Voldemort no lo mataba, entonces la Orden lo haría!

"¿Sev'rus?" pregunto Harry, sin saber los pensamientos de Severus.

"¿Si, Coran?" apenas logro decir.

"No necesitas estar nervioso, estaré bien."

El maestro de pociones cerró los ojos, sonriéndole débilmente antes de decir:

"A veces olvido que tú fuiste el que logro arrogarle un libro con magia sin varita o palabras a Draco."

Harry miro a Severus, y luego a los libros en un estante. Todos miraron cuando uno de los libros salió volando del estante y cayó a los pies de Severus. El hombre lo recogió, ignorando las miradas de todos:

"Oh, también conoces mi libro favorito, Coran. Gracias. ¿Debo leerlo mientras hablas con el lord?"

"Puedes hacerlo si quieres."

Severus pudo decir por el tono Harry que casi había dicho 'quere' pero se corrigió al último momento. Calmo sus nervios un poco, de seguro Voldemort no lastimaría a alguien tan pequeño aunque fuera poderoso (el hombre estaba actuando extraño hoy, no castigando para nada al maestro de pociones), y le asintió a Voldemort.

"No podemos demorarnos demasiado, o los de la maldita Orden se pondrán sospechosos," dijo Severus con un convincente bufido. "Ellos saben que Coran y mi lealtad a usted son la única cosa que me mantiene en Hogwarts."

"Oh, no dejare que ellos sospechen nada," dijo Voldemort. "Haremos nuestra conversación corta, ¿cierto Coran?"

El asintió dudoso. Fue con algo de reluctancia que Severus siguió a los demás fuera de la habitación, y lo último que vio antes que la puerta se cerrara fue a Harry mirando a Voldemort.

"Ahora estamos solos," dijo el hombre. Se pregunto qué estaba haciendo. Porque no tenía idea que estaba haciendo. No tenía idea porque quería hablar con el niño, o porque no había castigado a Severus. Tenía una vaga noción pero no pensó en eso mucho. No era necesario. O mejor dicho, era una debilidad. Lord Voldemort no era débil.

Harry miro a Voldemort en silencio, preguntándose quien era el hombre y porque quería hablar con él. No es que Harry fuera especial… no, era normal. No había nada interesante sobre él… ¿cierto?

"¿Por qué no comenzamos a hablar sobre como es la vida con Severus?" pregunto el hombre, y Harry brillo al tener que hablar de 'su' Sev'rus.

-o-

Severus entro veinte minutos después y Harry giro su cabeza hacia la puerta.

"Sev'rus!" grito feliz.

Mirando a Voldemort por confirmación, y recibiéndola, el niño se bajo de la silla y corrió a través de la habitación para ser recogido por el maestro de pociones. El hombre abrazo al niño a su pecho y miro al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort movió una mano y dijo:

"Puedes retirarte. Fue un placer conocerte Coran; espero que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro."

"Chao," dijo Harry, haciéndole señas con una mano mientras Severus hacia una reverencia y se Aparecía.

-o-

La Orden parecía querer examinar a Harry en el momento que Severus entro a la oficina del Director pero los nervios del maestro de pociones estaban muy alterados para permitir que alguien lo tomara. Harry no le molesto, al contrario, se aferro con más fuerza al hombre, mirándolo. Claramente no comprendía lo cerca que había estado a un loco Señor Oscuro que normalmente mataba niños sin pensar.

"¿Que sucedió?" dijo Albus. Severus se puso tieso y se pregunto si debía contarles. Pero se había ido por mucho tiempo como para poder inventar de qué habían hablado, así que con gran reluctancia dijo:

"No estoy seguro."

"¿Y por qué no?" pregunto Moody, perdiéndose la mirada de enojo que Harry le envió. Nadie miraba mal o le gritaba a 'su' Sev'rus; Draco ahora sabía eso. Y parecía que más gente tenía que aprenderlo.

"No estuve presente," dijo Severus. "El Señor Oscuro insistió en hablar con Harry a solas, y lo hizo por como veinte minutos."

"¿Qué?" gritaron la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden. Harry se pregunto a cuantos tendría que enseñarles que no debían gritarle a su maestro de pociones. Draco había aprendido rápido así que quizás ellos también lo harían.

"¡Cálmense!" grito Albus. "Harry, ¿que conversaron tú y Voldemort?"

"Sev'rus," Harry respondió y miro alrededor. "Y nuestras comidas favoritas."

"¿Comidas favoritas?" repitió Albus, con leve sorpresa en su rostro. No necesitaba mirar alrededor para ver la misma expresión en el rostro de todos los demás. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Y menciono algo mas, pero prometí no decir."

"Harry… sé que no quieres romper la promesa, pero de verdad necesitamos saber," dijo el director. "Si no fuera necesario, no te preguntaría nada sobre esto."

"Pero lo prometí," insistió el niño.

"Está bien," dijo el maestro de pociones. "solo dime esto, Harry; ¿él dijo algo que pudiera lastimar a alguien?"

"No," dijo Harry.

"¿Su secreto era sobre alguien más, mucha gente o el mismo?"

"El mismo," continuo el niño.

"Usa Legeremancia en él," Moody dijo con fuerza. "¡Debemos saber!"

"No intentare Legeremancia en un niño, y me gustaría ver que trataras," siseo Severus antes de seguir con sus preguntas a Harry, "Era algo profundo, ¿algo que sentiste que no compartiría con nadie más?"

"De verdad no se…" dijo el niño. "Probablemente debería decírselo a un sanador."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porqué está enfermo," dijo Harry. "Quería verme de nuevo; ¿podemos volver a ir?"

"¿Por qué quieres volver a verlo?" pregunto el maestro de pociones, desesperado de mantener al niño lejos del señor Oscuro, y no queriendo volver voluntariamente a la mansión con Harry.

"Porque está solo," dijo el niño. "¿No lo notaste?"

"¿Notar que?"

"Él esta triste," murmuro Harry antes de descansar su cabeza en el hombre de Severus. "Sev'rus, estoy cansado…"

"No deberías estarlo… Harry, ¿te dio algo para comer o beber?"

"No, él pregunto, y dije que había comido recién. Aunque él bebió algo."

"¿Qué cosa?" Albus pregunto gentilmente. "Responde la pregunta, y luego Severus y tu pueden marcharse."

"Olía como una poción," murmuro Harry. "Como la que hiciste ayer, Sev'rus…"

"Ayer solo hice una poción reponedora de sangre…" el hombre se detuvo.

Todos se quedaron mirando. ¿Qué significaba esto?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

"¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?" pregunto Severus.

Albus lo miro serio pero con ojos brillantes y respondió:

"Por supuesto. El joven Weasley y la Srta. Granger quieren ver a su amigo."

"Él es supuestamente mi familia. ¿Como en nombre de Merlín vamos a lograr eso?"

"Oh, tu te reunirás conmigo justo cuando ellos van a ir a preguntar por noticias de Harry."

El Maestro de Pociones lo miro.

"Eres un viejo muy manipulativo, ¿sabías eso?"

"Creo que eso es mucho," Albus dijo con una risa. "Solo te dijo lo que los demás pensaran."

Severus suspiro; este sería un día largo.

-o-

Harry miro desde su lugar en el regazo de Albus cuando Ron y Hermione entraron. Severus los miro y volvio a su té con el ceño fruncido.

"Harry," dijo el viejo y el niño lo miro. "¿Por qué no vas a saludar a esos dos jóvenes mientras Severus y yo terminamos de conversar?"

"¿Quiénes son?" pregunto Harry.

"Oh, la chica es Hermione y el chico es Ron. Son dos jóvenes muy amables y no les molestaría jugar contigo."

"Ronnie se parece a Fred y George."

"Eso es porque Ron es su hermano menor," dijo Albus y bajo al niño de su regazo. "Ve a jugar."

Harry precavidamente se acerco a ellos mientras que Albus volvía su atención al maestro de pociones. Hermione se arrodillo y dijo:

"Hola, como ya sabes soy Hermione. Tu eres Harry ¿cierto?"

"¿Como sabes eso?" Harry pregunto sospechoso. Todos los estudiantes excepto Fred y George lo conocían como Coran.

"Severus, Fred y George nos dijeron," dijo la chica. "¿te gusta jugar con Fred y George?"

Ligeramente más cómodo con la situación, Harry asintió y dijo:

"Ellos hablan gracioso."

"Oh, sí se eso," la chica dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Ron se arrodillaba a su lado. "Y el pobre de Ron los ha oído por quince años."

"A ellos les gusta hacer volar cosas. Sev'rus siempre dice que le gustaría hacerlos volar a ellos."

"¡Harry! ¡No es necesario que repitas todo lo que digo!" exclamo el maestro de pociones mientras Albus reía.

"¡Pero dijiste que debía decir la verdad!" insistió Harry.

"Bueno, hay cosas que deberías dejarte para ti," gruño Severus y el viejo sonrió.

"En serio," dijo Hermione y le sonrió a Harry. "¿Qué cosas hacen volar Fred y George?"

"Los calderos de Sev'rus," Harry dijo con inocencia.

"Esas malvadas criaturas," murmuró el maestro de pociones. "Han destruido más calderos que Longbottom."

"Quizás no deberían jugar más en el laboratorio," Harry le susurro a los dos. "Pero Sev'rus se ve gracioso cuando persigue a Fred y George con su cuchara."

"¡Harry!" grito Severus. Albus rio a carcajadas ante eso.

-o-

Hermione sostenía a Harry gentilmente mientras leía los títulos de los libros de la pequeña librería del director. El niño se había quedado dormido, escogiendo los brazos de la chica pero ella no se había quejado. Ron estaba sobándose su adolorida cabeza después que Hermione le había dado un golpe (había dicho una palabrota enfrente del niño y tuvo que sufrir la ira de Hermione) mientras Albus y Severus hablaban sobre una poción en la que actualmente estaba trabajando el maestro de pociones.

Cuando el hombre se preparo para marcharse, Hermione con cuidado le paso a su amigo a Severus que tuvo mucho cuidado de no despertar al niño. Los dos Gryffindors miraron al maestro de pociones con ligero shock mientras con gentileza acunaba Harry, cuando el niño gruño levemente.

"Vuelve a dormir," el hombre le dijo al niño.

"¿Sev'rus?"

"Sí, soy yo niño. Está bien. Es tarde, sigue durmiendo."

Harry abrió pesados ojos, bostezo y volvió a cerrarlos.

"Parece que Harry necesita su sueño de belleza," Albus dijo con una sonrisa.

"Habla por ti, anciano," dijo Severus. "Despierta todos los días a las cuatro de la mañana y demanda que juegue con él."

"¿Y cuáles son tus acciones entonces?"

"La mayoría del tiempo me levanto, pero últimamente lo he convencido de que vuelva a dormir," dijo el hombre. "Y ya que estuvo despierto una hora más de lo normal espero que duerma un poco mas."

"Aah, la vida de un padre. ¿No es adorable, Severus?"

Las cejas del hombre temblaron, y los dos adolescentes sonrieron, escondiendo las sonrisas con sus manos.

-o-

"¡Drake!"

"Oh, ¿cuándo pararas con ese nombre pequeño monstruo?"

Draco alzo a Harry, haciendo reír al niño. Pansy le pidió que lo bajara a un nivel más manejable para tomarlo ella.

"¡Pansy!" exclamo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué dice tu nombre de manera normal?" pregunto Draco queriendo saber.

"Porque tenemos un trato el pequeño Coran y yo," dijo Pansy. "Yo te llamare Dragón, y él te llamara Drake."

"… ¿Qué?"

Pansy rio y bajo a Harry al piso. Ella le tomo la mano y salieron corriendo. Después que se le paso el shock, Draco los siguió con un grito.

-o-

"¿Que fue-?"

"Si."

"¿Estás seguro de que-?"

"Si."

Ron miro a Hermione con la boca abierta y luego al enojado rubio. Después de un rato dijo el pelirrojo:

"Maldición…"

"Ronald…"

"¿Si?"

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo."

-o-

"¿No deberíamos hablar con Sev'rus?"

"No, no es necesario," dijo Draco y subió a Harry a la escoba. "Además, volare bajito y despacio cuanto rato quieras."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, y te afirmare. ¿Okay?"

Harry asintió y Draco subió a la escoba. Afirmo con fuerza al niño y subió dos metros del piso.

"¿Demasiado alto?" le pregunto a Harry que meno la cabeza. "Está bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí un rato."

Guio la escoba con precisión hacia los stands de Quidditch, sin ir demasiado rápido. Harry miro alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, claramente disfrutando el paseo.

"¿Más alto?" pregunto Draco y Harry asintió emocionado.

Quince minutos después

"¡Draco Malfoy, baja en este instante!"

"Wow," dijo Draco y miro hacia abajo. "No creo haber escuchado nunca gritar a Severus."

"Yo sí," dijo Harry y miro a Draco. "estaba a punto de meter mi mano a un caldero."

"Oh… nunca hagas eso, parece que quieres darle al hombre un ataque al corazón."

"¡DRACO!"

"¡Voy!" grito en respuesta. "Está bien, esperemos que yo sobreviva la ira del maestro de pociones Severus Snape, ¿okay?"

Harry asintió y Draco bajo. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron cuando la escoba se dirigió hacia el suelo. Draco la enderezo como a tres metros del piso y se detuvo con suavidad al lado del hombre.

"¿Que estabas pensando?" le siseo Severus sobre la cabeza de Harry al rubio adolescente.

"Que Coran debería tener aire fresco," respondió el chico. "¿Cierto, Coran?"

"¡Cierto!"

El maestro de pociones estaba preparado para gritar, maldecir, actuar como un mocoso y tener una pataleta cuando Harry pasó sus delgados bracitos por su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Estoy bien," le dijo en voz baja a Severus. "Drake solo quería mostrarme. No estaba asustado."

Severus levanto al niño en sus brazos y se quedo en silencio por un momento.

"Me disculpo por sobreactuar," le dijo finalmente a Draco.

"Está bien," dijo Draco y se bajo de la escoba. "Madre y padre también eran un poco paranoicos cuando era pequeño."

"No soy paranoico."

"¿Prefieres que te llame mamá gallina?"

"Draco…" Severus dijo en advertencia. Draco le sonrió travieso y le dijo a Harry:

"¡Coran, la próxima vez veremos si podemos hacer que le salgan canas a Sev'rus!"

"¡DRACO!"

Un Draco gritando se vio momentos después, siendo perseguido por el maestro de pociones. Harry se quedo parado parpadeando. Pansy se acerco a él y lo tomo en brazos. Ella suspiro encogió la escoba del rubio y la guardo en un bolsillo.

"¿Por qué no vamos a asegurando que esos dos no se metan en problemas?" le dijo.

"Okay."

-o-

"Ver a Parkinson con Harry en brazos fue extraño," Ron le dijo a Hermione cuando se encontraron en la librería.

"Ver a Draco gritar y al profesor Snape corriendo tras él no se saldrá de mi mente en mucho tiempo," dijo ella, abriendo un libro pero sin leerlo.

"… Cierto."

-o-

"¿Va a salir a un reunión señor?" Fred le pregunto a Severus mientras se ponía su túnica de mortífago con rapidez.

"Si," respondió. "estaré fuera la mayor parte de la noche; espero que no sea problema."

"No, está bien," respondieron los gemelos. "mañana es sábado de todas maneras."

"Bien. Si regreso en mala forma, por favor contacten a madame Pomfrey."

"Lo haremos señor," le dijeron a coro, Severus bufo y salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic. Los dos se giraron hacia Harry que bostezo y levanto la cabeza de su libro. "¿estás cansado, Harry?"

"Un poquito," respondió, ya sin sorprenderse ante su forma de hablar. Se había acostumbrado a ellos con rapidez.

"Está bien, ¿leamos una historia?"

"Quiero escuchar sobre Gilgrad."

"Ya has oído esa antes," dijeron los dos.

"¿Si? Me gusta."

"Es sobre hacer pociones."

"Me gusta," dijo Harry. "Me acuerdo de Sev'rus."

Los dos se miraron mutuamente y luego George se encogió de hombros. Fred asintió y alzo al niño.

"¡Esta bien, será una historia de Gilgrad!"

-o-

"¡Harry, para!"

El niño rio y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Fred gruño y se metió debajo también. Antes de logra atrapar al niño, Harry puso una silla en su camino. Se levanto y corrió, George continuo la persecución.

"¡Harry, debes acostarte!"

"¡No quero!" grito Harry.

George agarro al chico por la cintura y Harry se concentro. El pelirrojo deja escapar un '¡AY!' cuando un libro choco con su pierna soltando al niño que salió corriendo otra vez. "¡Harry!"

"¡Este niño es un maldito demonio!" Fred jadeo cuando llego donde su hermano.

"Ni lo menciones," murmuro George, cojeando con su pierna buena. "¡Harry, te la vamos a dar!"

El niño grito cuando los dos se abalanzaron contra él. Después de unos minutos Fred tenia a Harry en sus brazos mientras el niño se removía incomodo.

"Necesitas dormir."

"¡Quiero esperar a Sev'rus!"

"Severus no llegara hasta más tarde," dijo George. "Nos dijo que no lo esperáramos."

"¡Pero quiero!"

"Pero no lo harás," dijo Fred. "Severus no estará feliz si se entera que no dormiste."

Harry se mordió lo labios y los miro a ambos.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto.

"De verdad," dijeron ambos chicos, esperando que solo consiguieran que el niño se acostara.

Harry miro al par y digo:

"Okay."

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Fred.

"Quiero estar seguro que Sev'rus está bien."

"Lo estará, no te preocupes. Severus es un hombre fuerte," dijo George. "Vamos, nos quedaremos contigo hasta que duermas."

"¿En serio?" Harry se animo ante esto.

"Si, en serio," dijo George. "Es mejor que tomemos una siesta; ¡me cansaste mocoso!"

Fred y Harry rieron.

-o-

Cuando Severus regreso sus habitaciones estaban en silencio. Un pequeño hechizo le dijo que los gemelos aun estaban allí. Caminó a la habitación de Harry y sonrió ante lo que vio.

Fred y George estaban dormidos uno a cada lado de Harry, el niño asegurado entre los dos. Fred tenía su brazo por la cintura de George, la cabeza de George estaba en el cuello de Fred. Harry estaba de costado, su cabeza en el cuello de George bajo su cabeza y acurrucado contra el pecho del otro pelirrojo.

El hombre los cubrió a todos con una manta y salió en silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

"Lo siento señor-"

"-no fue nuestra intención-"

"-quedarnos dormidos."

El Maestro de Pociones levanto la mirada cuando hablaron los pelirrojos. George cubrió un bostezo cuando Fred trato de alizar las arrugas de su ropa.

"No es necesario que se disculpen," dijo. "Ustedes se quedaron con Harry mientras yo no estuve, y obviamente todos necesitamos dormir."

"¿Cómo despertó antes que nosotros señor?" George pregunto curioso.

"Debido a ese pequeño monstruo estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco," gruño Severus.

"¡Sev'rus!"

"Hablando del diablo," murmuro el hombre mirando al techo.

Harry pasó corriendo entre los dos chicos, aun en piyamas y fue atrapado por Severus que se había levantado al momento que Harry había entrado en la habitación.

"Creo que debió redecorar el piso con alfombras gruesas," el hombre dijo con una sonrisa. "Siempre corres descalzo."

"Me gusta," protesto el niño.

"Lo sé. ¿Tienes hambre pequeñín?"

"¡Sii!"

"¿Y ustedes dos?" Severus le pregunto a los gemelos.

"Si…"

"Un poco," Fred termino por su hermano. Y los dos añadieron, "Señor."

"Por favor, el señor me hace sentir viejo," gruño Severus. "Aquí pueden llamarme Severus."

Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-o-

Harry se había acomodado confortablemente en el regazo de Severus y rehusaba moverse, aunque al hombre no le molestaba. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, Fred y George se habían marchado hace poco después de un apetitoso desayuno.

"¿Te divertiste ayer con Fred y George?" pregunto el maestro de pociones, acariciando ligeramente el cabello de Harry.

"Si. Me leyeron Gilgrad," respondió el niño y lo miro.

"¿Otra vez? Te gusta oír esa historia todo el tiempo."

"Pero me recuerda a Sev'rus… y es bueno."

"¿Lo es? Si recuerdo correctamente, Gilgrad es mucho más bueno que yo."

"Tú eres bueno," protesto el niño.

Severus solo sonrió.

"Además de leer de Gilgrad, ¿qué más hiciste?"

"Los hice hacer ejercicio."

"¿Ejercicio?"

"Los hice perseguirme."

"¿En serio?" pregunto el hombre.

"Si-ii."

"¿Fue divertido?"

"Si, pero me canse muy rápido," dijo el niño mirando a Severus. "Así que nos fuimos a dormir."

"Parece que pasaste un buen tiempo."

"Ellos son divertidos. Pero es más divertido verte perseguirlos."

"… espero que no andes por ahí hablando de eso."

-o-

La Orden esperaba la llegada de Severus de un repentino llamado del Señor Oscuro en domingo. Normalmente él jamás era llamado un domingo así que se preocupo.

Remus estaba leyendo en voz baja a Harry, el niño reposando contra su pecho, agotado por su juego anterior; ser perseguido en la oficina del director por Sirius. Ahora Black estaba descansando en el piso, apoyado en el sofá en el que estaba sentado Remus con Harry.

Severus apareció de repente pálido y dijo:

"Quiere ver a Harry. Tengo un minuto para llevarlo."

"¿Dijo porque?" pregunto Albus mientras Remus le pasaba a Harry al maestro de pociones.

"Él se ve… exhausto, y le gritaba a todos que salieran apenas alguien entraba a la habitación," dijo Severus. "No sé porque quiere ver a Harry."

"¿Donde vamos?" pregunto el niño, mirando a Severus, sus pequeñas manos aferradas en el negro material de la túnica.

"Vamos… vamos a ir a ver a Lord Voldemort otra vez, ¿te acuerdas de él?"

"Mm, si. Quiero verlo de nuevo."

"Mejor que te quedes en la habitación esta vez," dijo Moody, su ojo mágico fijo en Severus.

"No puedo garantizar eso," dijo con fuerza Severus. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él.

-o-

Voldemort levanto la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Severus, Coran en su cadera. El niño miro alrededor y luego poso sus ojos en el Señor Oscuro. El maestro de pociones lo bajo y Coran corrió hasta el trono.

Pese al shock de Severus, Voldemort le sonrió al niño y lo alzo para ponerlo en el brazo de la silla.

"Puedes irte a preparar la poción que necesitas," Voldemort le dijo a Severus. "Ninguno daño sufrirá tu niño."

"Por supuesto… mi lord," dijo Severus e hizo una reverencia. Sinceramente no esperaba eso.

Cuando el hombre dejo la habitación Voldemort volvió su atención al niño.

"¿Cómo has estado?" le pregunto.

"¡Bien!"

"¿Alguien te ha estado dando problemas?"

"¡No! Drake me llevo a volar, y Pansy y yo le decimos sobrenombres."

"¿Presumo que estás hablando del joven Malfoy?"

"Si," dijo Coran y sonrió. Se acerco y le susurro, "Sev'rus se puso histérico cuando Drake me llevo a volar. Fue divertido."

"Oh, no puedo entender porque," Voldemort dijo bromeando. "¿Como es allí? ¿Ya conociste al director de la escuela?"

"Si, Dumbly."

"¿Dumbly?"

"Si, y Minnie o Minerva como dice ella. Dumbly se viste gracioso."

"Oh, creo que él no ve los colores," dijo el Señor Oscuro. "¿Él aun combina amarillo con rosa?"

"Una vez… me dolieron los ojos."

"Puedo entenderlo. ¿Hay alguien que haya llamado tu atención?"

"Moody o como se llame. No me gusta, es malo con Sev'rus."

"¿Así que conociste a la Orden?"

"¿Orden?"

"Mucha gente en la oficina de Dumbledore."

"Más o menos," dijo Coran. "Hablaban fuerte, así que no escuche."

"Que bien. No los escuches," dijo Voldemort, moviendo su dedo y haciendo que el niño riera. "Ven, vamos a un lugar más cómodo."

Se levanto y ayudo a bajar a Coran. El niño tomo su mano y salieron de su sala. Voldemort lo guio a la librería, tenía una atmosfera más ligera que Coran disfrutaría mas. El hombre se sentó en uno de los sillones y observo como Coran miraba alrededor antes de subir al sillón. Voldemort cerró sus ojos un momento, sobándose las sienes y Coran pregunto:

"¿Estás bien?"

"No, Coran… no estoy bien," dijo el hombre y miro al niño.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Mi tiempo acaba," dijo Voldemort. "Ya lo he sabido por un tiempo, aun así fuiste tú quien me hizo aceptar la idea."

"¿Estas muriendo?" pregunto el niño, pequeñas manos aferrando con fuerza sus brazos. "¿Mi lord?"

"No me llames así," dijo el hombre. "No soy tu lord."

"¿Cómo debo llamarte entonces?"

"Tu…" esto era difícil. El Señor Oscuro se prepare para lo que diría. Por largo tiempo había despreciado a cualquiera que lo llamara por ese nombre, pero con este niño… con este niño era fácil admitir quien era, y lo que estaba sucediendo. Miro a Coran y dijo lentamente, "Tu puedes llamarme… Tom."

-o-

Severus miro hervir la poción. Necesitaba hervir por media hora, ya habían pasado quince minutos y estaría lista. Una simple poción para que llevaran los mortífagos en las redadas si alguien resultaba herido para parar el sangrado. Útil y una que era usada por casi todos lo que peleaban.

"Hola Severus."

Se giro y contuvo un bufido. Bellatrix le sonrió, dulcemente lo que significaba que había algo malo con ella… aunque siempre había algo malo con ella.

"¿Que quieres, Lestrange?" pregunto.

"Oh, no mucho," dijo ella y se acerco a él. "Solo quiero preguntar porque nuestro lord parece disfrutar tanto la compañía del hijo de tu prima."

"No tengo idea de lo que quiere el lord, pero estoy complacido de saber que Coran es aceptado por él."

"¡Bueno, no debería serlo!" gruño Bellatrix. "¡Tu mocoso no es nada, no deberían permitirle entra a la misma habitación de nuestro lord!"

"Lárgate," dijo Severus. "Y no creas que dudare en atacarte si me dices algo malo de Coran."

Tenía su varita en la mano, dirigida hacia el corazón de ella. Ella lo miro, la locura brillando en su ojo, se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la habitación. El maestro de pociones aseguro la puerta tras ella.

-o-

Voldemort miro al niño corre por toda la habitación Nagini jugando a perseguirlo. El niño reía y lograba escaparse de la serpiente. El señor Oscuro había decidido quedarse en el sillón.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y levanto la mirada para ver entrar a Bellatrix. Él suspiro; ella no era alguien a quien quería ver en estos momentos.

Pero entonces vio algo que hizo que su corazón se apretara con una emoción que no conocía. La varita de ella estaba apuntada a Coran que se había detenido en confusión y ahora miedo. Bellatrix no lo vio, sus ojos llenos de locura al gritar:

"¡Crucio!"

Un escudo apareció en frente de Coran en una fracción de segundo, la varita de Voldemort fue apuntada hacia ella y siseo:

"Crucio."

Coran vio como la mujer cayó al piso y comenzó a gritar. Él toco el escudo ligeramente y no sintió nada más que calidez. Se sentía como uno de los abrazos de Severus… bueno, y acogedor. Nagini tenía la cabeza en su hombro, siseándole palabras calmantes en su oído. Él podía entenderla, al igual que Voldemort podía, pero nunca respondía. Nunca tenía razón para hacerlo.

Una vez que Bellatrix dejo de gritar, ya no tenía aliento, Coran camino hacia adelante, a través del escudo. Puso su pequeña mano en el brazo de Voldemort y dijo:

"Estoy bien. No necesita lastimarla más. Ella no me alcanzo."

Voldemort se encontró cediendo ante la suave voz y detuvo la maldición. Ella yacía retorciéndose en el piso. Coran se subió al sillón y se aferro a Voldemort, alejando sus ojos de ella. Voldemort lo dejo.

-o-

Severus estaba bastante preocupado por el silencio de Harry. Él nunca estaba en silencio, y después de haberse reunido con Voldemort la primera vez no había parado de hablar sobre el hombre.

Entro por la puerta de Hogwarts y se dirigió a la oficina del director donde sabía estarían todos esperándolo a él y a Harry.

Al entrar a la oficina todos los miraron y al niño.

"¿Porque esta tan pálido?" pregunto Molly con ojos bien abiertos. Había un tono de acusación en su voz, y el maestro de pociones sintió algo soltarse dentro de él. Él iba a explotar tarde o temprano.

"No lo sé," dijo entre dientes apretados.

"¡Dejaste que Voldemort lo lastimara!" grito Moody. Severus exploto esta vez.

"¡Jamás lastimaría a Harry, idiota! ¡Estoy cansado de que me acuses de cosas que NUNCA HARIA!"

Moody iba a comenzar a gritar de nuevo, prolongando la discusión cuando un libro le dio de lleno en el rostro. Cayó hacia atrás, aferrando su nariz que sangraba.

Harry ni siquiera había mirado hacia donde apuntar.

"¿Harry… que sucede?" pregunto Severus alejándose de todos. El niño estaba aferrado a su túnica.

"Tengo miedo," dijo Harry y todos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Miedo de que? ¡Lord Voldemort?" pregunto el hombre.

"No… no me gustan ellos," dijo el niño apuntando a los miembros de la Orden. "Ellos lastimaron a Tom. Los están lastimando, y no me gusta."

"¿… Tom?"

"Él no es mi lord, así que me dijo que lo llamara Tom," dijo el niño y miro al maestro de pociones. Algo estaba penando en esos ojos verdes. "¿Sev'rus… que es Crucio?"

Todos se tensaron.

"¿Crucio…?" dijo el hombre. "Es… es una maldición, y duelo mucho." Le sonó ridícula la explicación, pero no había explicación en realidad que le hiciera justicia al Crucio, pero Harry pareció no notarlo.

"¿Entonces porque… porque ella quería lastimarme?"

"¿Ella quien?"

"Tom dijo que su nombre era Bellatrix."

Severus trago al mismo tiempo que casi se ahogo de la rabia. ¿Bellatrix había tratado de lastimar a Harry?

Esperen un minuto…

"¿Quería? ¿Como en pasado?" pregunto Severus.

"Ella trato de lanzarme un Crucio pero Tom me protegió. Él dijo Crucio y apunto su varita hacia ella, y ella comenzó a gritar. Yo le dije que parara después de un rato, porque no me gusto. Después el levanto su varita y dijo 'Avada Kedavra'. Ella dejo de moverse cuando la alcanzo. Me dijo que el Avada Kedavra resultaba en muerte."

Harry repentinamente comenzó a llorar y Severus lo aferro con fuerza.

"Sé que Tom hizo algo malo, él mato a alguien," sollozo Harry, "¡pero alguien lo mato también!"

"¿Qué?" dijo el maestro de pociones. Eso no tenía sentido; fue Voldemort quien había llevado a Harry al laboratorio de pociones.

"Alguien lo esta haciendo morir," dijo el niño y miro a Severus. "Él va a morir… no quiero que muera. Quiero que viva."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

Severus miro al niño que dormía en sus brazos y suspiro. El hombre había mezclado unas cuantas gotas de poción para dormir con leche tibia y le había dado a Harry después de todo el tormento. La Orden se había choqueado cuando Harry dijo que quería a su enemigo con vida, pero aun más cuando Harry clamo que dicho enemigo estaba muriendo.

Ahora el niño estaba profundamente dormido, y tenía lágrimas secas marcadas en sus mejillas. Severus las hizo desaparecer y llevo a Harry hasta su habitación. Con cuidado acostó al niño y lo tapo. Harry se removió pero no despertó. El hombre salió de la habitación y entrecerró la puerta; necesitaba pensar sobre lo que Harry había dicho sobre Voldemort.

-o-

El Señor Oscuro tosió con violencia, cada sonido húmedo aunque duro. Cuando finalmente logro calmarse, sangre caía de su boca. Se limpio y Nagini se acurruco con fuerza a su alrededor, ofreciéndole algo de confort.

Tenía que saber porque estaba sucediendo esto. Ya tenía una vaga idea, pero aun no la confirmaba. Y aun así no confiaba en nadie con esa tarea aparte de él mismo y Nagini. Bueno, también confiaba en Coran ¡pero él era un niño! No le pediría algo así a un niño, a un niño pequeño que aun era inocente de la crueldad del mundo.

Se acostó con cuidado y suprimió los deseos de volver a toser. Tenía que descansar, antes de comenzar su investigación. Nagini le hizo compañía.

-o-

Borren eso. Él no haría ninguna investigación. Voldemort tosió violentamente y aprecio la mano de Lucius en su espalda. El rubio estaba genuinamente preocupado por él pese a la creencia popular. Él era bueno en no mostrarlo. Malditos Malfoy, siempre actuando tan estoicos. Aunque Coran le daba a Voldemort una versión más divertida de Draco, y lo había hecho reír unas cuantas veces.

"¿Mi lord?"

"Hay algo que debes hacer por mí," Voldemort jadeo. "Voy a morir pronto, pero necesito saber por qué."

"Mi lord…"

"Lucius, has esto por mi o márchate."

"… ¿que desea que haga?"

"Primero que nada, busca a un sanador que no vaya a hablar. Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer un escaneo aunque sea para salvar nuestras propias vidas," dijo Voldemort y Lucius hizo una mueca porque sabía que era cierto. "Y luego chequea lo que está escrito en el pergamino."

Lucius tomo el pergamino y lo leyó. Tragando, miro al Señor Oscuro que sostenía una frágil mano contra su pecho, Nagini frotaba su cabeza contra su cuello para calmarlo.

"Como lo desee mi lord," dijo el hombre antes de dejarlos solos.

-o-

Harry miro la pared, sin ver ninguno de los libros que había disfrutado recientemente. No desde que había regresado de la guarida de Voldemort, desde ese entonces había estado pensativo y no había querido hacer nada que no involucrara al Señor Oscuro. Que significaba, hacer prácticamente nada.

Es por eso que estaba mirando la pared. Severus estaba creciendo ligeramente nervioso, y eso no le ayudaba a corregir las tareas de los estudiantes.

Nada alegraba al niño, a menos que lo dejaras hablar de Tom. Severus suspiro; parecía que era tiempo de uno de esos momentos. Se levanto y camino hacia el niño, tomándolo en brazos y sentándose en el lugar que Harry recientemente había ocupado en el sillón. Ahora el niño levanto sus ojos esmeraldas hacia los ojos negros de Severus

"Has estado muy tranquilo últimamente."

"¿Eso es malo?"

"No, para nada. Solo estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Estás pensado en Tom?"

"Quiero que este bien."

"Estoy seguro que estará bien. T… Tom es fuerte." Por Merlín era muy raro decir el nombre real del Señor Oscuro.

"No ayuda ser fuerte," dijo Harry, "cuando no puedes detener algo. Puedes ser más fuerte que todos los magos y brujas del mundo y aun así no será suficiente."

"¿Que esta haciendo morir a Tom?" era mejor un acercamiento directo en vez de andar por las ramas.

"No lo sé," respondió el niño. "Alguien. Me gustaría saber."

"Lo sé. Trataremos de ver que hacemos."

-o-

Voldemort miro la pila de papeles en su escritorio mientras se tambaleaba allí. Planes para aprobar, redadas para planear… gente que matar.

Hace unas semanas esto lo habría echo feliz. Ahora… solo alimentaba su ira.

Se apoyo pesadamente en el escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¿Mi lord?" Merlín, era ese molesto Rabastan Lestrange. "Mi lord, no ha mirado los planes que yo y Avery le dimos hace dos semanas, y la fecha del ataque es para mañana así que-"

Avada Kedavra. Rabastan cayo, muerto antes de tocar el piso. La mano de Voldemort temblaba, y enrabiado rompió cada papel que cubría su escritorio, gritando. Luego boto su varita, el dolor de usar magia subiendo por su brazo. Estaba sucediendo. De verdad estaba sucediendo, lo que temía.

Débilmente golpeo con sus puños el escritorio, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. No sabía porque pero si sabía una cosa.

Estaba perdiendo su magia. Y después de eso, si no podía detenerlo, perdería su vida.

-o-

Una vez mas los miembros de la Orden trataron de hacer que Harry hablara sobre Voldemort, decirle todas las cosa que el hombre le había dicho. Ellos aparentemente no escucharon cuando Severus declaro que solo harían enojar a Harry.

"Potter, piensa con fuerza antes que te reúses a decir nada," Moody dijo sabiamente. "De verdad necesitamos esta información."

Una vena comenzó a latir en la sien de Moody cuando cinco minutos después Harry aun no decía nada.

"No lo obliguen a hacer nada," siseo Severus. "Harry nos dirá si estuviera preocupado por algo que pudiera hacer el hombre, y ya que no dice nada entonces el Señor Oscuro no tiene nada planeado."

"¡Idioteces, Voldemort siempre planea algo!" Moody grito saltando de su silla. Varios más se pararon para tratar de calmar al hombre.

Harry no dijo nada.

"¡Niño te estoy diciendo-!" Severus puso su mano sobre la boca de Moody impidiendo que hablara más.

Y como si 'niño' hubiera despertado algo, finalmente consiguieron una reacción. Aunque quizás no era la que querían.

Ardientes ojos esmeralda miraron a Moody y de repente libros volaron de todas partes, golpeando todo lo que podían. Los miembros de la orden levantaron sus varitas y comenzaron a desaparecer los libros o lanzaron escudos para protegerse.

Una vez que todo se calmo, todos se giraron hacía Harry. El niño fulminaba con la mirada a Moody, parándose en la silla en la que se encontraba, las manos apretadas en pequeños puños y la magia destellaba a su alrededor.

"No me digas así," dijo Harry. Recuerdos lo asaltaron, memorias que no reconocía, un hombre, un hombre gordo, gritando, llamándolo 'niño', pegándole, diciéndole que se callara… inconscientemente Harry comparo el hombre gordo a Moody y de repente los quería a ambos muertos.

Un destello ligero de magia lo alcanzo, acariciándole la frente y de repente toda la rabia dejo a Harry. Se dejo caer en la silla, exhausto.

No hablo mas ese dio.

-o-

Harry estuvo callado los días que siguieron, rehusándose a hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Voldemort después que Moody había tratado de obligarlo a hablar. No deseaba compañía, o que Severus le leyera… de hecho, no quería nada más que ver 'como Tom se sentía'. Severus sabía que nadie en la Orden le permitiría ir con Harry a menos que Voldemort pidiera que el niño fuera.

Miro alrededor de la habitación incomodo, viendo como el niño era balanceado ligeramente en la cadera de Hermione, la chica le susurraba palabras consoladoras. Los normalmente vibrantes ojos de Harry estaban apagados y por un momento el maestro de pociones deseo llevarlo donde el Señor Oscuro, aunque solo fuera para ver el brillo de la felicidad en esos ojos de nuevo.

Aunque violentamente apago esa idea, y se golpeo mentalmente. ¿Que estaba pensando? ¡Voldemort está loco, recuerda eso!

"¿Aun no habla?" Moody le pregunto a Severus ásperamente.

"No sobre el Señor Oscuro," respondió Severus. "No le he preguntado últimamente."

"¿Por qué no?" Moody demandó saber.

"Me gustaría todavía agradarle," dijo con fuerza Severus. "Gracias a tus demandas y a esa estupidez que dijiste hace unos días, él te odia ahora. Perdóname por no querer la misma cosa."

Harry levanto la mirada cuando comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. No escuchaba, justo como Tom le había dicho. De todas formas era muy aburrido de todo lo que hablaban. Pero no le gustaba cuando comenzaban a gritarle a su Sev'rus. El hombre no había hecho nada y aun así era todo lo que hacían; gritarle y enojarse.

Comenzó a removerse queriendo que lo bajaran. Hermione lo bajo, alisando su cabello gentilmente. Él la miro y le sonrió débilmente. Ella era buena, y aun mas importante ella estaba de su lado y de Sev'rus. Junto con Ronnie, Fred y George. Eso era bueno, le gustaba. Y por supuesto Drake estaba de su lado, y Pansy. Él tenía muy buenos amigos.

El volumen aumento y hora Severus se estaba frotando el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que le comenzaba una masiva jaqueca. Quería salir de esta habitación ahora. Si no iba a matar a alguien pronto.

Harry sintió un extraño hormigueo en su frente y se sobo. En vez de eso creció más y frunció el ceño. Le dolía la cabeza.

"Sev'rus," dijo y todos se callaron. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablo.

"¿Que sucede, Harry?" pregunto el hombre preocupado al ver al niño sosteniendo su mano… justo donde había estado su cicatriz.

"Me duele la cabeza," dijo el niño y se froto la frente. "Me duele mucho…"

Severus se levanto de su silla y se arrodillo al lado del niño. Gentilmente removió la mano de Harry y le toco la frente. Nada.

"Harry, voy a lanzarte un hechizo para asegurarme que todo esté bien, ¿okay?"

Harry asintió y Severus saco su varita. Realizando el escáner espero que apareciera el pergamino con algunas anotaciones. Poppy se acerco y leyó junto al maestro de pociones.

Harry entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos, la habitación se estaba oscureciendo.

"¿Sev'rus?" ¿Acaso su voz se suponía que sonara tan lejos? ¿Y qué… era la cosa que corría de su nariz? La toco, con la cabeza agachada y el pelo cubriéndole el rostro.

Severus y Poppy no encontraron nada en el pergamino y se agacharon al lado del niño. Él tenía la cabeza agachada y no podían verle el rostro.

"¿Harry?" dijo la enfermera.

"Sev'rus… estoy sangrando."

Severus atrapo a Harry cuando el niño perdió el conocimiento, sangre corría de su nariz.

-o-

Lucius sostenía a Voldemort mientras él hombre gritaba, los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos se rompieron y sangre burbujeaba de sus pulmones, manchando las sabanas. Nagini siseaba y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo que el rubio se asustara. Él nunca había visto al Lord o a la serpiente actuara de esta manera.

El hombre de la cama se levanto, su cuerpo arqueándose, temblando de dolor. Lucius lo empujo hacia abajo con la mano en su pecho, sintiendo los huesos bajo su mano, solo una capa de piel entre ellos. El lord se había puesto tan delgado, tan débil, tan vulnerable… hacia que Lucius quisiera llorar. Sabía que estaba sucediendo.

Voldemort iba a morir.

-o-

Severus no sabía si Harry había gritado por el dolor u otra cosa pero era un sonido que no quisiera volver a oír. Los sollozos desgarradores lo estremecían, y el ver sangre le debilito las rodillas.

Él y Poppy desesperadamente trataron de detener el flujo de sangre de la nariz de Harry en el piso de la oficina del Director, los miembros de la Orden se veían ansiosos.

"¡Tom!"

El grito desgarrador del nombre de su peor enemigo los choqueo a todos, pero Severus sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Estaba seguro de que algo le sucedía a Voldemort. ¿Tendría algo que ver con que Harry se volviera un niño? ¿Había sucedido algo que hiciera que Voldemort comenzara a morir cuando el chico se había convertido en un niño sin cicatriz?

En ese momento, el maestro de pociones supo que debía llevar a Harry donde Voldemort.

-o-

El Señor Oscuro apenas se movía, su pecho le pesaba mientras trataba de respirar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero cansados. Su piel estaba de un fantasmal tono blanco, la cama contenía más sangre de lo que probablemente había en el cuerpo del mago.

Lucius estaba sentado en una silla no lejos de ahí, mirando al hombre. Voldemort estaba muriendo en estos momentos… cada aliento que tomaba estaba más cerca de ser el ultimo. Lucius sentía como si estuviera soñando. Si así era, le gustaría despertar ahora.

Cuando había conocido a Voldemort, el hombre lucia joven, encantador y letal. No tan vulnerable, no tan… débil. Se veía tan derrotado, su serpiente siseándole palabras consoladoras en su oído, tratando de calmarlo. El rubio creía que Nagini podía estar llorando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el hombre giro la cabeza para ver quien se atrevía a entrar.

Para su asombro allí estaba Severus sosteniendo a… Coran. Que en estos momentos no parecía lucir mucho mejor que Voldemort.

Sin dar una explicación el maestro de pociones se movió con rapidez hacia la cama de Voldemort y sacudió a Coran un poco antes de decir:

"¿Ves? Estamos con Tom ahora."

Coran abrió sus ojos. Estaban inyectados de sangre igual que los de Voldemort. Giro su cabeza y estiro su pequeña mano. Sin decir nada, Severus acostó al niño mientras Lucius se acercaba, con ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Al momento que Coran toco la mano de Voldemort, tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Nagini dio un grito de sorpresa antes de alejarse.

Era como si magia saliera de sus cuerpos, ardiendo y quemando. Luego brillaron, una extraña luz brillante, y cuando se desvaneció los dos hombres más la serpiente jadearon.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos, Voldemort y Coran, y ambos lucían mucho mejor como si un milagro hubiera ocurrido. Coran se acurruco al lado de Voldemort y el Señor Oscuro lo abrazo ligeramente.

"Severus… en realidad no me interesa lo que tenga que ver con Luz u Oscuridad en estos momentos pero, ¿por lo menos podrías decirme que sucede?"

"Lo siento Lucius. No tengo idea de lo que pasa."

"¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que sería así?"

Severus miro a Lucius y trago. Tenia algo que ver con su conexión, eso por lo menos suponía Severus …

"¿Severus?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Potter nunca se fue cierto?"

El maestro de pociones miro a Lucius y noto que el hombre se había acercado calmadamente a la cama donde el niño y el Señor Oscuro descansaban.

"Fue tan simple que ni siquiera pensamos en eso," murmuro el rubio. "¿Fue el plan de Dumbledore?"

"¿Cuando no es su plan?"

Lucius bufo, murmurando 'Cierto' por lo bajo.

"¿Vas a tratar de matarme ahora?" pregunto Severus con la varita en la mano.

"Creo que estoy comenzando a entender todo, así que no," dijo Lucius. El Señor Oscuro se quedo con la boca abierta: "Severus… siempre dije que odiaba a la gente sin magia."

"Si."

"Eso normalmente incluye Squibs."

"Si, ¿y tu punto?" los nervios del hombre estaban al límite, aun así Lucius actuaba como si no supiera que Harry era quien estaba al lado del Señor Oscuro.

"Si tengo la razón, creo que estoy cambiando mi opinión."

¿Qué?

…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Ocho

Severus despertó ante el calor del espejo de dos vías que le había dado Albus. Gruño; sólo había dormido durante media hora. Lucius lo miro adormilado, moviendo su cuello incomodo desde donde estaba sentado en el sillón. El hombre también podría haber estado dormido; uno nunca sabía con un Malfoy.

"Albus," dijo en el espejo, mirando al rubio que estaba preocupado quitando las arrugas a su túnica para dejarla en perfecta condición. Maniático del orden; gracias a Merlín Lucius aun era así. O si no Severus estaría preocupado por la salud del rubio.

"¿Que está haciendo Voldemort?" pregunto el director.

"Eh… esta durmiendo."

"¿Qué? ¡Severus, debes volver ahora, la escuela está siendo atacada!"

"¿Qué?" se levanto de golpe de su silla. "¿Y Coran?" se sentía estúpido decir Coran, Lucius ya sabía quién era el niño en realidad pero el nombre le salía con facilidad.

"No hay nadie mas allí, ¿cierto? y Voldemort… ¿dijiste que estaba dormido?"

"Mejor dicho desmayado," dijo Severus. "¿Debo dejar a Coran aquí?"

"No puedes traerlo al campo de batalla; es muy peligroso para ambos. Voldemort no lo lastimara."

El maestro de pociones cerró el espejo y miro a Lucius.

"¿Por qué no estas allí?" pregunto con suavidad.

"Esos son los locos," dijo Lucius con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano. "O morirán o serán capturados. Yo he derramado suficientes vidas y no estoy loco como ellos."

"¿El gran Lucius Malfoy renunciando a su destino?"

"¿Que destino? Un destino de estupidez y locura," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa débil. "No… permaneceré aquí con el lord y el niño. Delátame si lo deseas."

"No le haría eso a mi ahijado," dijo Severus y Lucius lo miro. "Pudiste actuar como un bastardo, pero Draco te ama más que a nada en el mundo. Tú y Narcissa son lo más importante para él. No podría destruir su vida, ¿no es así? sólo… ten cuidado que no te atrapen." Severus sabía que era innecesario añadir la última parte; Lucius nunca sería atrapado a menos que quisiera.

"… gracias, Severus." el hombre sonaba sincero. Quizás sí estaba enfermo después de todo. Severus supuso que no le gustaría que se burlaran de su temperamento.

El maestro de pociones asintió antes de dirigirse al punto de Aparición. Sintió una punzada de miedo por Harry, pero no podía llevar al niño consigo a una batalla. Sólo pondría en peligro la vida de los dos.

-o-

Lucius miro a Harry que se acurruco aun más con Voldemort. Este era un abrumador giro de los eventos, pero Malfoy sabía que no debía actuar conmocionado.

Harry Potter se había convertido en un niño, cortesía de su hijo Draco. Draco le había dicho, reluctante, que había sido el responsable del accidente. Lucius meneo la cabeza; su hijo era tan impulsivo.

Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mirar al niño. No lucia para nada como Harry Potter. Se parecía mucho a Severus, pero los ojos esmeralda debieron alertar a Lucius inmediatamente de quien era. Aun así no lo habían echo. Había caído en todo.

Se volvió a sentar cuando Voldemort gruño y volvió su rostro a su máscara habitual. No estaba seguro de como reaccionaria Voldemort a Coran siendo Harry Potter. Nagini levanto la cabeza desde el lugar donde dormía pero no se movió. Sus ojos los observaron.

El hombre abrió los ojos y tosió débilmente.

"¿Está bien mi lord?" pregunto Lucius.

"Siento como si… estuviera siendo rasgado por la mitad," dijo Voldemort. "No de manera dolorosa… si no incomodo. ¿Aun estoy muriendo?"

"Yo… yo no lo sé mi lord." era cierto; no tenía idea.

"¿Que sucedió?"

"Mucho," Lucius sugirió vagamente. "Los mortífagos están haciendo estragos, atacando Hogwarts mientras hablamos."

"¿Qué? Oh, eso es malditamente genial." Voldemort dejo caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. "Sabía que debería haberlos contenido o algo así… al momento que los deje ir se volvieron locos."

"¿Dejarlos ir… mi lord?"

"Les dije que se fueran a la mierda," dijo el Señor Oscuro. "Que se fueran al infierno, que huyeran del país, lo que fuera… me di por vencido Lucius. No hay una gran victoria para mí; supongo que debo estar agradecido de haber mantenido la cabeza."

Siseo de repente y se acurruco.

"¿Mi lord?"

"Mi magia… mi magia aun esta matándome."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente y se levanto quedando arrodillado al lado de Voldemort. Los ojos le brillaban pero estaban un poco vidriosos, y puso sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Voldemort. Inmediatamente el hombre se relajo y también lo hizo el niño. Harry miro a Lucius y dijo:

"Hola."

"… Hola," dijo el hombre y se sentó en la cama, mirando al Señor Oscuro que parecía inconsciente. Lucius puso una mano en el hombro del niño y dijo, "Severus tuvo que salir un rato pero nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vuelva."

Harry iba a responder cuando de repente sus ojos se cerraron y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Voldemort, jadeando.

"¡Debemos irnos!" dijo. "¡Algo viene!"

Lucius iba a responder cuando sintió las firmas mágicas. Entro en pánico; ¿mortífagos aquí? eso significaba…

"No aceptan la decisión del lord," murmuro mientras miraba presuroso por la habitación por algo que Voldemort quisiera llevarse con él. Contrario a la creencia popular, Voldemort raramente mantenía alguna cosa sagrada aquí. En vez de eso tenía una casita en el campo a la que Lucius iría ahora con el hombre y Harry. Al no ver nada, continuo, "Está bien chico, necesitamos movernos."

Harry se levanto de la cama con rapidez y observe como Lucius con cuidado tomo a Voldemort después de arrogar las mantas a un lado. Tenían que ir al punto de Aparición, y tenían que ir rápido. Nagini sintió su urgencia y se deslizo saliendo por la puerta, siseándoles que se apuraran. Lucius no sabía lo que decía pero sabía que debían apurarse.

"Sígueme chico," le dijo. "No te quedes atrás."

Harry corrió para mantenerse a la par con sus largas zancadas, aferrado de la túnica del hombre.

Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con un puñado de mortífagos con sus varitas levantadas.

-o-

Severus sintió un pequeño dejo de satisfacción cuando mortífago tras mortífago caía con gritos antes de morir mientras graciosamente se hacía camino hasta la escuela. Estaba complacido de que aun no nevara pese a estar a mediados de diciembre; o si no habría tenido más problemas al moverse.

Vio a la Orden y a los Aurores asegurándose que nadie entrara a la escuela donde estaban los estudiantes. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores, como Fred y George, estaban peleando mano a mano con los Aurores, algunos junto a sus padres.

"¡Severus!"

Luchó su camino hacia Albus que continuo:

"¿Voldemort ordeno esto?"

"No lo creo," respondió el maestro de pociones. "Él habría mencionado algo, pero ya no parecía interesado en apoderarse del mundo."

"¿Cuál era su condición cuando llevaste a Harry allí?"

"Parecía que estaba muriendo," dijo Severus. "Podría tener algo que ver con que perdió la conexión mental con Harry."

"Después de esto, nos llevaras a su Mansión."

Severus asintió, esperando que Lucius hubiera escapado para entonces. Quizás no le agradaba mucho el hombre pero Lucius era el padre de Draco y hace mucho tiempo Lucius había sido el mejor amigo de Severus.

-o-

"¿Es este el lugar?" Moody pregunto con brusquedad.

"Si, lo es, pero…" Severus miro alrededor. Algo estaba mal.

"¿Que sucede?" Arthur le pregunto al hombre.

"Algo… no anda bien," dijo el maestro de pociones. "Las protecciones… no están. Ninguna."

Movió la puerta y se abrió. Entraron a la mansión de Voldemort con las varitas listas para todo.

"Huelo sangre," dijo Remus.

Severus sintió que se le helaba la sangre mientras cambio dirección y corrió por las escaleras.

"¡Severus!"

Se detuvo de golpe al doblar la esquina y sus ojos se abrieron. Albus llego primero, Remus segundo. Sirius aun no tenía permitido salir en publicó, ya que Pettigrew aun no había sido capturado. El maestro de pociones débilmente oyó la pata de palo de Moody mientras este subía las escaleras.

Cadáveres de mortífagos cubrían el pasillo, un par de ellos muertos por una poderosa mordida de Nagini que les había abierto la garganta. Algunos muertos por Avada Kedavra, otros por variados hechizos. Severus pasos sobre ellos para llegar a la habitación de Voldemort. Abrió la puerta temeroso de lo que podría ver.

Estaba vacía, las mantas de la cama tiradas como si se hubieran marchado apresurados.

"Severus, debes decirme quien quedo aquí antes que te marcharas de la mansión," dijo Albus. "Voldemort, si estaba muriendo, no pudo hacer esto."

"… Lucius estaba aquí," dijo con reluctancia el maestro de pociones, sabiendo que Albus probablemente ya lo sabía. "Le pregunte porque no estaba atacando Hogwarts como todos los demás y me dijo… que ya había derramado suficientes vidas. Se rindió, Albus y se quedo con el Señor Oscuro. También se dio cuenta de quién era Harry en realidad."

"¿Y dejaste al niño aquí?" exclamo Kingsley, Moody estaba de acuerdo.

"Él no iba a matarlo, lo dijo el mismo. Lucius Malfoy es muchas cosas, pero jamás mataría a un niño," dijo Severus. "Él parecía saber qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo al Señor Oscuro y a Harry."

"Como sea," dijo Moody. "Cuando lo encontremos, irá a Azkaban como todos los demás."

"Quizás no," dijo Albus y miro al maestro de pociones. "¿De verdad se rindió?"

"Dijo que ya había derramado muchas vidas," respondió el hombre. "Ya no quería lastimar a nadie. No quería permanecer en un camino de locura y estupidez."

"Hablar no nos ayudara a encontrarnos," Arthur dijo razonablemente, levantando sus manos. "¿Alguna idea de a donde pudieron haber ido, Severus?"

"Lucius tiene muchos lugares donde esconderse," dijo Severus. "Al igual que el Señor Oscuro. No tengo idea de donde pueden estar."

-o-

Lucius miro los diferentes ingredientes de pociones y Voldemort tuvo que reír ante la miserable cara que puso el rubio.

"Tú no eres tan malo en pociones," dijo el Señor Oscuro antes de comenzar a toser.

"No trabajo bien bajo presión," dijo Lucius. "El niño está bien, pero usted aun está muriendo."

"Puedes llamarlo Harry."

"… ¿Cómo se entero?"

"Lo sentí… hace días. Estaba tan enojado que me hizo sentir nauseas. Supe que era Harry. Y al mismo tiempo supe que era Coran."

"¿No quiere matarlo entonces?" pregunto Lucius mientras encendía el fuego y ponía un caldero sobre las llamas, luego se sacaba la túnica para quedar sólo en pantalones y camisa. Para Lucius hacer pociones con túnica terminaba con Lucius corriendo y gritando cuando dicha túnica se incendiaba.

"¿Por qué debería? Él me da paz," dijo Voldemort. "Y nunca pude encontrar paz antes. Míralo… ¿tu podrías matarlo?"

Lucius miro a Harry que estaba escuchando algo que le decía Nagini, mientras reía.

"No… no podría," dijo el rubio en voz baja. "Pero no dejare que usted muera sólo porque él se volvió un niño."

"Sin magia sería mejor morir," dijo Voldemort.

"No lo dejare morir," repitió Lucius. "Harry no quiere que usted muera."

"Tom, ¿es verdad que trabajabas como empleado en una tienda antes?" grito de repente Harry.

"¿Qué? Nagini, ¿qué le estás diciendo al chico? ¡No es necesario que le cuentes toda mi vida!"

Si las serpientes pudieran reír, Nagini habría sido todo un espectáculo.

-o-

Severus sentía que si las miradas pudieran matar, ya habría muerto más de veinte veces. Molly se había vuelto loca cuando regresaron, y ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras hablaba con los chicos.

Se sentía vacio. ¿Donde había ido Lucius? parecía tener escondites en cada país. Albus al parecer no tenía deseos de arrogar al rubio en Azkaban. ¿Podía ser porque durante este año, Lucius no había estado en ninguna redada que había ordenado Voldemort? Severus ni siquiera lo había visto usar la túnica de mortífago.

Draco se sentó a su lado en silencio. Le habían dicho quien era Coran en realidad y no había dicho ni una palabra desde entonces. Pero estaba a punto de hacerlo; el maestro de pociones lo noto. Si sólo esperaba unos cuantos minutos, algo le diría el rubio adolescente.

"¿Sev?"

Ahí estaba.

"¿Si?"

"Padre jamás lastimaría a Harry," dijo el rubio. No era una sugerencia, era un hecho. "No porque Voldemort le dijera que no, si no porque Harry tiene mi edad."

"¿Y eso significa?"

"Somos niños," dijo Draco. "Al menos ante los ojos de mi padre. Él jamás lastimaría a un niño."

Severus oyó resoplar a Moody sobre eso y observo como Draco apretaba la quijada.

"Pero Harry es enemigo del Señor Oscuro," dijo Severus.

"Hable con padre… hace unos días," dijo Draco. "Él dijo sin rodeos que Voldemort probablemente ya no consideraba a Harry su enemigo."

"¿Y por qué es eso, Malfoy?" pregunto Ron fulminado con la mirada al adolescente.

"Al final, nuestro mayor enemigo es la muerte," dijo Draco. "No podemos luchar contra ella, pero Voldemort… hizo todo lo posible para hacerlo."

"¿Así que con seguridad esta muriendo?" pregunto Albus mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

"Más o menos," respondió el chico rubio y miro al Director. "¿Va a arrogar a mi padre en Azkaban?"

"¡Es un mortífago así que por supuesto!" dijo con fuerza Moody.

"Oh bien, entonces supongo que yo también terminare allí," Severus dijo sarcástico. Eso silencio a Moody por alguna razón y Draco miro al piso.

"Draco, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde puede haber ido tu padre?" pregunto el director.

"Para que pueda arrestarlo y matar a Voldemort?" pregunto Draco.

"No somos tan crueles."

"Dígale eso a mi padre," dijo el rubio adolescente y luego miro a Albus. "Trate de decirle que no va a lastimar a Voldemort, y él quizás considere dejarles saber dónde está."

"¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por Quien-Tu-Sabes?" Moody exigió saber. "¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!"

"Padre dijo que antes era diferente y aparentemente estas últimas semanas Voldemort ha regresado a ser como era, en el pasado. Antes que enloqueciera."

-o-

"Huele horrible."

"Lo sé pero debe beberla."

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?" pregunto Voldemort.

"¿Preferiría morir?" pregunto Lucius. "Bébala. ¿Cierto, Harry?"

"¡Cierto!" dijo el niño feliz.

Voldemort los fulmino a los dos con la mirada antes de beber la poción. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, le devolvió la taza a Lucius y dijo:

"¿Esto me permitirá vivir?"

"Si."

"Sin magia," dijo el hombre con voz apagada. "Sin magia estoy igual que muerto. No sirvo para nada."

"¡Puedes leerme historias!" dijo el niño. "Y nojar a Sev'rus ruinando sus pociones y él después te perseguirá con una cuchara."

"¿Una cuchara?" dijo el antiguo Señor Oscuro, levantando una ceja. Ahora parecía tener como treinta y tantos años con cabello castaño oscuro corto y despeinado y ojos azules, su cuerpo bastante normal aparte de un poco pálido.

"¡Sí! O lo que Sev'rus encuentre cerca."

Lucius bufo ante eso.

"¿Cuando volveremos?" pregunto el niño y Voldemort miro al hombre rubio.

"Apenas Tom se recupere un poco más," dijo el hombre. "Dentro de unos días."

"¿De verdad? Sev'rus debe estar preocupado."

"Si, pero yo voy a asumir la culpa por eso," prometió Lucius.

"Lucius, deberías dejarme aquí," dijo Voldemort. "De todas maneras van a matarme."

"¡No, no lo harán!" insistió Harry.

"Harry, he hecho muchas cosa malas," dijo el hombre, mirando al niño. "Mate mucha gente."

"¡Pero ya no eres Voldemort!"

Eso hizo al Señor oscuro parpadear.

"Es cierto. Tiene un cuerpo completamente diferente, y con eso debe venir un nuevo nombre," dijo Lucius.

"No me dejaran vivir," dijo el hombre y meneo la cabeza. "No después que me han perseguido tanto tiempo."

"Déjeme manejarlos," dijo Harry. "Y si queren matarlo yo los detendré."

De alguna manera, no dudaban que el niño pudiera hacerlo.

-o-

Todos los estudiantes habían sido enviados a sus casas ya que las vacaciones de Navidad estaban cerca y ahora los únicos en Hogwarts eran los de la Orden además de los niños Weasley, Hermione y Draco. Narcissa por medio de una carta le había dicho que no sabía nada del paradero de Lucius. Ella había estado preocupada por su marido e hijo, pero sabía que Severus mantendría a su hijo a salvo. Ella misma habría ido a Hogwarts pero había enfermado y necesitaba descansar.

El mismo Severus estaba pasando por algo similar al infierno. Los miembros de la Orden, algunos de ellos, lo fulminaban con la mirada todo el tiempo y querían a Lucius arrojado en Azkaban y a Voldemort ejecutado en el acto.

Remus y Sirius eran actualmente dos de los miembros de la Orden que le hablaban, para sorpresa de todos.

En estos momentos estaba sentado en su lugar habitual en la mesa de profesores, escuchando otro discusión sin sentido a la que no tenía sentido añadir nada ya que no ayudaría (además nadie lo escucharía).

Albus se froto el puente de la nariz y dijo:

"¡Todos cálmense!"

Lentamente lo hicieron. Los niños estaban en otro lugar, no teniendo permitido escuchar. Sólo Bill y Charlie tenían permitido estar allí (a Fred y George también se los habían permitido pero decidieron distraer a sus hermanos y a Hermione). Draco probablemente estaba en la sala común de Slytherin o en la habitación de Severus. Percy estaba en el Ministerio, aun siguiendo a Fudge como un cachorro perdido.

"Lucius Malfoy no será enviado a Azkaban," dijo Albus y miro alrededor. "Él nunca será condenado por Cornelius, y ha hecho muy poco trabajo relacionado con Voldemort desde el regreso de Voldemort."

"¿Estás dispuesto a olvidar el pasado del hombre?" dijo Moody.

"Nadie fue un santo en esa fecha, ni siquiera yo," dijo Albus. "Y mientras que él no fue un santo, Lucius ha sufrido en este tiempo y en el pasado, quizás más de lo que nos hemos dado cuenta. Y como le dijo a Severus, él no desea lastimar a nadie."

Moody murmuro algo pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Además, sobre Voldemort," continuo el director. La mayoría de la gente había dejado de estremecerse cuando decía el nombre. "Depende completamente de en que manera regrese. Él podría estar muerto en estos momentos."

Severus pasó una mano por su cabello, ansioso de sostener a Harry de nuevo. Habían pasado tres días desde que había visto por última vez al niño. Acostumbrado a sostenerlo a menudo, ahora el maestro de pociones se sentía extrañamente vacio. Nunca en su vida habría creído que un niño lo haría sentir de esa manera pero aquí estaba.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Remus.

"Tan bien como la situación me lo permite," respondió Severus.

"No puedes estar muy bien entonces, ¿no es así?" pregunto Moody. "Dejaste a Potter con el Señor Oscuro y uno de sus seguidores. Sin mencionar la serpiente."

"Alastor," Albus dijo en advertencia. "Severus, apenas has dormido. Ve a descansar."

Severus estaba a punto de protestar cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió.

"¡Sev'rus!"

El hombre estuvo de pie antes que alguien lo viera moverse y dio un paso vacilante hacia la figura.

Harry sonrió y corrió hacía él. Lucius levanto una ceja hacia el energético niño, Nagini sobre sus hombros y un hombre desconocido a su lado vestido en una simple túnica negra. El desconocido lucia cansado.

Severus abrazo al niño con fuerza, oyendo sillas rozar el piso. Los pasos de Sirius se acercaron y Harry fue pasado a su padrino. Mientras que el niño no entendía porque Black lo abrazaba tan fuerte, todos los demás lo hacían.

"Lucius Malfoy," saludo Albus y se levanto. "¿Y…?"

"Por favor Albus, ¿no me reconoces?" dijo el desconocido. "Que grosero; por lo menos yo te reconozco."

Los ojos del viejo se abrieron tras sus anteojos de media luna.

"¿Tom?" pregunto inseguro. Todos se tensaron. Sólo un Tom podría estar con Lucius, y ese era el Señor Oscuro.

"Si, ya que Voldemort está muerto y enterrado," el ahora llamado Tom Ryddle dijo. "¿Y porque tuviste que traerme contigo, Lucius? apenas puedo caminar."

"Bueno, le prometí a Harry regresarlo donde Severus hoy," dijo Lucius. "Y no puedo romper la promesa a un niño."

"Pero puedes arrastrarme contigo a donde se te antoje," gimió Tom y tomo el hombro de Lucius. "Estoy muy viejo para esto. Además muy cansado."

Albus camino hacia adelante y Severus los miro a ambos.

"¿Iremos a Azkaban?" Lucius le pregunto en voz baja al Director. Este viejo era el único que podría salvarlos o matarlos.

"¡Arréstenlos ahora!" grito Moody. Aun estaba obstinado en ese asunto.

"¡No, no pueden!"

Harry se bajo de un salto de los brazos de Sirius y corrió hacia donde estaban los dos. Se puso enfrente de ellos y dijo:

"¡Si lo hacen nos iremos otra vez!"

"Harry," dijo Albus. "Cálmate. No lo haremos… si ellos no planean lastimar a nadie."

"De todas maneras no puedo hacer mucho daño," murmuro Tom. "A menos que trates de darme un caramelo de limón; entonces te estrangulare Albus."

"¿No vas a usar Avada Kedavra?" pregunto Albus. "Es mas rápido."

"No puedo," dijo el hombre y se soltó del hombro de Lucius. Todos lo miraron confundidos. "Sabes que estaba muriendo."

"Si."

"Bueno, Harry también. Por una extraña conexión entre ambos que yo y Lucius no pudimos descifrar, yo impedí que Harry muriera. Pero continúe muriendo, y habría muerto de no ser por Lucius y Harry."

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto Albus.

"Hice una poción, que contenía un poquito de sangre de Harry, dada voluntariamente," dijo Lucius mientras Harry le pedía a Tom que lo tomara en sus brazos. Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre lo hizo. "Eso le permitió a Tom un nuevo cuerpo y una vida nueva pero a cambio tuvo que dar todo lo que era antes."

"¡Aun tiene su magia!" dijo Moody con su varita apuntada hacia ellos mientras se acercaba a Albus.

"Aah, la ironía de todo esto," Tom dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica hacia Lucius. "Cuando él dijo todo, quiso decir todo. Y la cosa más notable de Voldemort era su magia. Y yo no tengo magia."

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron.

"¿Eso significa…?" pregunto.

Tom se encogió de hombros y sostuvo con más fuerza a Harry.

"No soy mejor que un Muggle ahora," dijo. "¿Y sabes la cosa más extraña con eso, Albus?"

"… No." el hombre sentía que iba a desmayarse.

"Esto contento con eso."


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Albus aun estaba un poco choqueado, pero así estaban todos excepto Lucius. El rubio ahora estaba sentado en una silla, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Nagini. Tom estaba sentado al lado del hombre y ahora estaba escuchando algo que Harry le susurraba.

Los nervios de Severus estaban sobrecargados; si no, no habría estado temblando tanto. Se sentía vulnerable y abrumadoramente cansado. Pero el ver a Harry vivo y bien, y con un nuevo amigo en el antiguo Señor Oscuro le daba fuerzas para seguir sentado escuchando lo que hablaban los demás.

Incluso Sirius tomo todo esto bastante bien. No se había desmayado, gritado o huido hasta el momento. Aunque no se había acercado a Tom y nadie podía culparlo. El hombre durante su locura había matado a dos de los mejores amigos de Sirius.

Remus lo acepto con más facilidad, sentándose bastante cerca a Tom y Harry y hablando con ellos de vez en cuando. Quizás sus sentidos licántropos sentían algo que lo humanos se habían perdido.

A Harry no parecía molestarle, mientras hablaba con Tom, moviendo sus brazos alrededor y el hombre afirmándolo cada vez que parecía perder el equilibrio.

"Lunático."

Tom y Harry estaban ocupados conversando que no notaron a Remus colándose para hablar con Sirius. Severus escucho a los dos hombres.

"¿Que sucede?" dijo el hombre lobo sentándose al lado de su amigo.

"¿Que puedes sentir que los demás no sienten?"

Remus miro a Tom y luego dijo simplemente:

"No puedo oler magia en él. No existe. Ni siquiera puedo decir que es un Squib."

Sirius se quedo mirando al hombre lobo.

"¿Esta… vacio?" pregunto Sirius.

"Supongo que esa es una manera de decirlo," dijo Remus. "Además no tiene malas intenciones contra nosotros. No quiere lastimarnos."

Black miro a Tom que ahora estaba siendo usado como un poste para que Harry escalara. El hombre lucia ligeramente molesto pero no trato de sacarse a Harry de los hombros. Una mano incluso estaba atenta por si el niño perdía el agarre.

-o-

Después Tom caminaba alrededor mientras los demás conversaban, con un dormido Harry en sus brazos, la tranquilidad de Hogwarts a su alrededor. Hace un tiempo que ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos, pero le resultaba reconfortante. Sentía la magia, un leve atibo y estaba feliz por eso. Mientras que nunca más podría usar magia, por lo menos podía sentirla y confortarse con eso.

Pero no tanto como se confortaba con el niño que tenía en sus brazos. Harry era la fuente que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Si fueran a separarlo a él del niño, le pediría a Lucius que lo matara.

Sin Harry, no había Tom Ryddle. Era tan simple como eso.

Miro al niño en sus brazos, abrazó a Harry más cerca de su cuerpo y le afirmo al cabeza con la mano. Era increíble que algo tan pequeño lo hubiera alejado completamente de la locura. Sólo ver a Harry sonreír era suficiente, le daba felicidad. Sin magia, sin poder o riqueza… sólo la sonrisa del niño.

Qué extraño giro de los acontecimientos, pero no iba a comenzar a quejarse.

-o-

Lucius pasó un brazo alrededor de Draco, el adolescente había llegado junto a los demás y ahora todos estaban observando la cercanía de los Malfoy.

Draco, pese a no ser pequeño, se sentó en el regazo de su padre, con su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, una mano aferrando la túnica que Lucius usaba y con los ojos cerrados. Lucius paso su brazo por la cintura de Draco manteniéndolo en posición, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello, la mejilla del mago apoyada sobre la cabeza rubia de Draco.

Los chicos Weasley y Hermione apenas podían creer lo que veían. Además todos los de la Orden estaban un poco abrumados ya que siempre había imaginado a Lucius como un idiota. Bueno, todos excepto Severus. Sintió una punzada de esperanza que quizás, sólo quizás, los dos volverían a ser amigos.

"¿Que le diremos a Cornelius?" pregunto repentinamente Albus. "Él vendrá hoy más tarde, y querrá respuestas."

"Voldemort está muerto," dijo Moody. "Eso es todo lo que necesitamos decir, ¿cierto? Ya arresto a sus mortífagos, quemamos el cuerpo de Voldemort y eso es todo."

"Buena sugerencia, Alastor. ¿Quizás has cambiado tu opinión?"

"Bueno, ver a Potter usando a Ryddle como un poste tuvo ese efecto en mi," admitió Moody a regañadientes. "Aunque me tomara un tiempo sentirme cómodo con el hombre."

"Lo entiendo completamente," dijo el director, "estoy seguro de que Tom aceptara eso."

"Pero Harry no lo odia," dijo Ron. "Debería."

"Harry no recuerda que Tom asesino a sus padres," dijo Albus. "Y sabe que Tom no es un santo. Después de todo, Bellatrix fue asesinada frente a él."

"Pero no podemos llamarlo Tom Ryddle," dijo Moody. "Incluso el Ministro sabe que hay algo raro con ese nombre, y pronto descubrirán el porqué."

"Decidiremos un apellido cuando Tom regrese," dijo el viejo. "Lucius, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bastante bien," respondió el rubio.

"¿No temes estar en problemas?" pregunto Albus.

"¿Cuando he estado en problemas?" Lucius respondió con una media sonrisa. "Estaré bien, Albus, no te preocupes por mí. No puedo cuidar bien de mi familia si estoy en prisión, ¿cierto? esa es suficiente motivación para quedarme fuera de las rejas."

"Los mortífagos te señalaran como uno," dijo Severus. "Eso será inevitable, y revisaran tu brazo."

"Oh, pueden revisar lo que quieran," dijo Lucius. "No encontraran nada."

Eso llamo su atención.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Albus.

Lucius le dio un leve codazo a Draco y el adolescente se bajo de su regazo y se sentó al lado de Lucius mientras el hombre se sacaba la túnica. Subió la manga de su camisa y les mostro su antebrazo.

No había marca. Sólo piel pálida. Todos se quedaron mirando.

"Sólo tengo una dosis más," dijo Lucius y saco un frasco de su túnica. "Como un viejo amigo, me gustaría ofrecerte esto, Severus. Ese tatuaje nunca te quedo bien de todas maneras."

Le tendió el frasco.

"¿Una poción para remover la Marca Tenebrosa?" el maestro de pociones pregunto sin aliento.

"Sólo Tom la conocía. Me dio la receta y me pidió que la prepara," dijo Lucius meneando el frasco un poco. "Te dolerá. Pero no tanto como… cuando la recibiste." Una sombra oscura paso por su rostro.

Severus se levanto y acepto el frasco.

"Bébela toda," le indico Lucius, "Preferiblemente cuando estés cómodo. No ahora, porque me temo que el piso es un lugar muy duro donde caer. El efecto comenzara en dos minutos, y durara quince."

Bajo su manga pero no volvió a ponerse la túnica.

"¿Por qué hiciste dos?" pregunto Severus. "Tú no eres muy bueno en pociones."

Lucius sonrió ligeramente y respondió:

"Sabía que una sería para mí, porque odie la marca desde que la recibí. Y me he odiado a mi mismo por ella. Sabía que es lo mismo contigo… ¿y porque no darle un regalo a un querido amigo?"

Severus supo en ese momento que jamás volvería a alejar a Lucius.

-o-

Tom volvió al Gran Comedor con un energético Harry con él. El niño sostenía su mano, meciéndola adelante y atrás, a veces corría, a veces trotaba y a veces caminaba por los pasillos. Ahora que llegaron al comedor, el niño caminaba.

Se encontraron con el Ministro Fudge, y el niño sintió la mano de Tom apretarlo.

"¿Quién es usted?" el ministro le pregunto bruscamente. Tenía una mujer que parecía un sapo a un lado y Percy Weasley al otro.

"Es un buen amigo mío Ministro Fudge," respondió la sedosa voz de Lucius, con un bajo tono de oscuridad. La perfecta voz de 'lo matare si lo insulta'.

"¡Sr. Malfoy!" exclamo Fudge. "¡Lo siento; no debo haber conocido a este caballero y al pequeño antes!" de verdad el hombre sabía como cambiar de actitud con rapidez, Tom tenía que admitir eso. Nunca pelear una batalla perdida. O mejor dicho, jamás pelear contra un Malfoy.

"El niño es familiar de Severus," dijo Lucius. "¿Tuviste una agradable caminata con Tom, Coran?"

"¡Sí!" dijo feliz Harry. Sabía que Coran era su nombre al igual que Harry. Cuando lo llamaban Coran, él igual prestaba atención.

"¿Tom?" dijo Fudge.

"Si, Tom Grindwel, llego a Inglaterra hace poco y me temo que está agotado después de su viaje." Lucius sabía muy bien manejarse con las palabras. "¿Por qué no vas a hablar un poco con Severus, Tom? Pareces a punto de desmayarte."

Tom levanto una ceja, pero obedeció. De hecho, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Su cuerpo aun no recuperaba la fuerza que necesitaba, y su mente estaba cansada después de un día tan largo. Fue con algo de alivio que tomo asiento al lado de Severus y Harry se sentó en el regazo del maestro de pociones. Sirius, ahora en forma de perro, movió su cola desde su ubicación al lado de Severus y Harry le acaricio la cabeza. El maestro de pociones sostuvo a Harry con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano aun acariciaba el frasco de la poción.

"¿Que es esa botella?" el niño le pregunto al maestro de pociones en voz baja.

"Es un regalo de Lucius," dijo Severus con cuidado también en voz baja. "¿Has visto ese feo tatuaje que tengo?"

"Si," dijo Harry y arrugo la nariz. "Es para eliminarlo, ¿cómo lo hizo Lucius?"

"Si."

"Qué bueno, no me gustaba."

"A mí tampoco."

"En realidad yo también creo que es muy feo pero lo hice durante mis años mas alocados," dijo Tom. "Merlín, estoy feliz de que esos años hayan terminado."

"¿Ni siquiera estas triste por haber perdido toda tu magia?" pregunto Moody.

"Pensé que lo estaría," dijo el hombre y miro directamente a Ojo loco. "Pero ya lo supere. Aunque ahora me dan nauseas cuando me Aparezco con alguien. Aunque aún no he probado el Floo, quizás funcione mejor."

"¡O volar en una escoba!"

"Si, volar en una escoba quizás sea lo mejor," dijo Tom y miro a Harry. "¿Te gusta volar?"

"¡Sí! ¡Drake vuela muy bien!"

"Aah, debes estar hablando del joven Draco Malfoy."

Draco se acerco a ellos y Harry brillo. La boca del adolescente se torció en una sonrisa.

"¡Dray!"

"¿No te he dicho que no me gustan los sobrenombres?" dijo Draco y le dio un pellizco a la nariz del niño.

"¡Dragón!"

"¡Oye, ese es de Pansy pequeño ladrón!"

"¿Dragon Dray Drake?"

"Me rindo," gimió Draco.

Harry rio. Los Weasley se quedaron mirando y Tom bufo.

"¿Y donde esta Harry Potter?" Fudge le pregunto a Albus. "Él mato a Voldemort, ¿cierto? eso significa que esta por aquí en algún lado."

Aquí venian los problemas. Harry aun estaba en forma de niño. No podían decirle eso además ya le habían presentado a Harry como Coran. Así que… una rápida mentira.

"Potter quería estar a solas," dijo Moody para sorpresa de todos. "No puede culparlo por eso, además está perfectamente bien."

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea," dijo Fudge altivo. "Quiero verlo ahora."

"No puedo porque él no quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos," dijo de repente Hermione, acercándose a Moody. "Lo lamento Ministro, pero respetamos los deseos de Harry."

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando niña. El chico a matado a Quien-Usted-Sabe—"

Lucius meneo la cabeza con tristeza y dijo en la voz más manipuladora que tenia mientras estaba agotado:

"Creo Cornelius que no eres sordo o estúpido. El chico a destruido a un enemigo, cierto, pero ponte en su situación. Acabas de matar a alguien. ¿Te gustaría enfrentarte al mundo con eso en tu conciencia?"

Fudge miro alrededor de la habitación, un poco nervioso, antes de volver su mirada a Lucius que tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios. Los demás sólo observaban como Lucius trataba de engatusar al Ministro. Hasta el momento estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

"Tienes razón por supuesto," dijo y la mujer Umbridge se puso colorada. Ella quería hablar.

"Ministro," dijo ella dulcemente y Lucius casi se atraganto. Incluso su voz era asquerosa. Había evitado lo más posible a la mujer en el Ministerio, y sabía que ella no lo apreciaba. "No debería escucharlos. Si usted quiere ver a Harry Potter, el chico debería sentirse honrado de hacerlo. Quizás a Rita Skeeter del Periódico El Profeta le gustaría una entrevista con ambos."

Fama era una de las maneras de que Fudge cometiera errores estúpidos y Malfoy tendría que cambiar sus planes, haciendo que el Ministro se retirara. Pensó un momento, mientras veía la avaricia en los ojos del hombre. Oh no, no recibiría fama hoy a expensas de un niño. Lucius sonrió una sonrisa que asusto a las tres personas del Ministerio y dijo sedosamente:

"Haz lo que quieras, Cornelius, no puedo tomar decisiones que no son mías para decidir. Pero tenga en cuenta que estoy de lado del Sr. Potter, completamente." en resumen, todo el nombre y la fama Malfoy estaba con Harry Potter. Los de la Orden lograron no quedar con la boca abierta pero Fudge no pudo evitarlo. "Y si él dice que no quiere verte, Cornelius… ¿quién soy yo para rehusarme a los deseos de un niño?"

Sonrió nuevamente, una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que Severus sonriera, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Tom, Severus, Harry, Draco y Hocicos.

"Ese fue un buen show, Malfoy," dijo Moody después que el Ministro y sus dos cachorros se fueron con la cola entre las piernas.

"Muchas gracias. Disfrute cada momento de él," dijo Lucius y sonrió. "¿Quien votara por alguien que no sea Fudge? Sé que yo lo hare."

"Pero tu estas de su lado," dijo Albus.

"¿A quién le importa? Él es demasiado estúpido. El mundo mágico necesita cerebro, no estupidez," dijo el rubio. "Necesita a alguien que quiera hacer una diferencia, no sólo por la fama. ¿Me pregunto cómo se volvió ministro?"

"Lucius, estoy comenzando a creer que perdiste la cabeza," dijo Severus. "¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"¿Perder la cabeza? ¿Yo?" dijo Lucius girándose hacia el Maestro de Pociones. "No, creo que la he recobrado."

"¿Quieres decir que tenía un seguidor loco todos estos años?" pregunto Tom.

"Mi querido Tom… todos tus seguidores, o la gran mayoría, estaban locos."

"… tienes razón."

"Incluso tú estabas loco."

"Cierto," Tom dijo con una mueca. "Sabía que todos esos rituales no eran buenos para mí."

"¿Rituales?" pregunto Harry mirando al hombre.

"Muy malos, y dolían mucho," dijo Tom y miro al niño, meneando su dedo para enfatizar su punto. "Nunca trates ninguno de ellos."

"… Ya."

"Eres un buen niño."

-o-

Poppy los fulmino a todos con la Mirada, cosa que hizo que todos dieran un paso atrás y dijo:

"¡No entren sin mi permiso!"

"Pero Madame Pomfrey," dijo Hermione. "Usted va a chequear si puede cambiar a Harry con la poción en la que usted ha trabajado. ¿Por qué no podemos estar en la enfermería? usted estará en una habitación privada."

"Le daré la poción, y es mejor ser precavidos," dijo Poppy. "Así que por favor, todos márchense. Pueden esperar afuera."

Ella los echo a todos y Harry los miro por la puerta entreabierta. Tom se giro y le hizo señas con la mano. Harry hizo lo mismo, luego su mano vacilo. Se veía asustado. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran solo de esta manera, y aunque Poppy era amable estaba acostumbrado a Tom y no quería que el hombre se fuera. Pero las órdenes de la enfermera eran ley.

Tom estaba nervioso. ¿Y si funcionaba, y Harry volvía a la normalidad? Se negaría a acercarse a él, y Tom no estaba seguro de poder soportar eso. Lucius lo miro nervioso; Tom sabía que el hombre se rehusaría si le pedía que lo matara. Entonces tendría que buscar a alguien más que estuviera dispuesto a matarlo.

Eso no sería muy difícil. Sólo tendría que decir que era Lord Voldemort, mover un poco sus brazos y la gente vendría corriendo a matarlo. Con esa opción chequeada todo estaba bien.

La poción que Poppy le daría a Harry supuestamente lo volvería a la normalidad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que mantendría sus memorias de cuando estuvo como niño. Quizás por eso Severus lucía como si estuviera en el infierno. Tom no estaba seguro de lucir mucho mejor.

"Tom, deja de pasearte."

El hombre se detuvo y giro su cabeza. Lucius lo jalo de un brazo y lo sentó a su lado en una silla.

"Siéntate aquí y relájate," ordeno el rubio.

Tom se encontró obedeciendo.

-o-

Poppy salió quince minutos después, y todos la miraron, Hermione sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Ron. Él ni siquiera tenía deseos de soltarla.

Draco tenía la quijada apretada, Tom y Severus aferraron con fuerza sus sillas. Albus se levanto y dijo:

"¿Y bien Poppy?"

"Tengo noticias," dijo ella. "Primero que todo, tendrán que encontrar una mentira plausible de porque Harry Potter nunca más volverá a aparecer en público."

Todos se quedaron mirándola, los Weasley, los miembros de la Orden, los dos Malfoy y el antiguo señor oscuro.

"¿Qué?" dijo finalmente Remus.

"¡Sev'rus!"

Harry corrió pasando al lado de la mujer hacia el Maestro de Pociones.

"¿Harry?" dijo el hombre y tomo al niño en sus brazos. Miro a la enfermera. "¿Qué sucede, Poppy?"

"Le di la poción," dijo ella e hizo un gesto hacía el niño. "Nada sucedió. Sospecho que ha estado en esta forma demasiado tiempo. O que en el momento que se volvió un niño ya fue imposible cambiarlo de vuelta."

Harry le jalo el cabello a Severus sonriendo. El Maestro de Pociones miro sospechosamente al niño; esa sonrisa era demasiado parecida a la del Harry Potter que conocía…

-o-

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación de Severus, Severus, Tom, Lucius y Draco estaban inseguros de que hacer. El maestro de pociones claramente aclararía algo.

Sin embargo, Harry le gano.

Encontró al niño mirándolo. Los demás Slytherin se reunieron alrededor de donde Severus había puesto a Harry en la mesa.

"¿Harry?" pregunto lentamente. "O debo decir… ¿Sr. Potter?"

"¿Si, profesor?" pregunto Harry.

Severus estaba casi seguro de que se desmayaría.

"¿Esperen un minuto…?" dijo Draco.

"No es necesario," dijo el niño. "Si, aun estoy en el cuerpo de un niño pero recupere mis memorias."

"¿Así que lo recuerdas todo…?"

"Si," dijo Harry y se encogió de hombros. "Todo sobre mi vida, y todo sobre mi vida como un niño aquí en Hogwarts. Sev'rus."

"¿Entonces porque fingiste?" pregunto Tom y se dejo caer en un sillón.

"Porque si no intentarían hacerme crecer," dijo Harry. "Los de la Orden no me querrían cerca de ninguno de ustedes. El niño-Harry sin embargo está seguro con ustedes."

"Pero tus amigos… tu padrino," dijo Severus. "¿De seguro los extrañas?"

"Aun lo tengo," dijo Harry. "Sólo que de una manera nueva. Si les hubiera dicho que recupere mis memorias, los habría tenido de la manera antigua… y no los habría tenido a ustedes."

"Yo mate a tus padres," Tom dijo lentamente. "Eso era algo que no recordabas, pero ahora sí. Sabes quién soy—"

"Quien eras," le corrigió el niño. "Ya no eres él. Ahora eres Tom Grindwel ¿no es así?"

El hombre parpadeo una, dos veces.

"Bueno…" dijo Lucius. "Cuando lo ves de esta manera… es cierto."

"Ves, incluso Lucius lo acepta," dijo Harry. "Acéptalo o te arrogare un libro. Sin magia para protegerte, duele mas."

"¿Que quisiste decir con incluso Lucius?" pregunto el mago.

"Rubio," dijo Harry y le saco la lengua.

"¡Sólo porque aun eres un niño no quiere decir que debes seguir con esos nombre horribles!" grito el rubio.

"Pero debo hacerlo, sino sabrán que miento," dijo Harry inocente. "Drake."

"¿Qué?" grito Drake.

"De verdad muestran que son padre e hijo," Harry le dijo a Severus y Tom.

-o-

"¡Dije que lo siento!"

Albus frunció el ceño al oír al antiguo señor oscuro gritar eso, pero cuando escucho un golpe se preocupo y abrió la puerta del salón de pociones.

Tom se agacho y otro libro pasó sobre su cabeza y luego puso una silla entre él y Severus. El maestro de pociones la hizo desaparecer y Tom grito cuando el hombre comenzó a perseguirlo de nuevo. Harry estaba sentado cerca de un caldero, un dedo contra sus labios mientras observaba a los dos hombres.

"¿Que está sucediendo?" Albus le pregunto al niño con gentileza.

"Sev'rus estaba hacienda una poción, y Tom le paso la botella equivocada, y la poción se arruino y Sev'rus está enojado."

"… en serio."

"Y como Tom no se puede proteger, tiene que correr por todos lados."

"Ya veo."

Tom esquivo otro libro y Severus tomo una de las cucharas que había estado usando en la poción y volvió a perseguirlo.

"En realidad, esos dos son tan infantiles."

Harry ladeo su cabeza y vio a Lucius a su lado. Le jalo el cabello al rubio. Lucius alejo su cabeza y miro al niño.

"No empieces," gruño.

Harry le dio su sonrisa más inocente. Ni Lucius ni Albus se la creyeron.

-o-

Tom miraba dormir a Harry y apenas noto a Severus hasta que el hombre prácticamente estuvo prado a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto?" el hombre le pregunto al Maestro de Pociones.

"Si Harry decide… cuanto el quiera que dure," respondió Severus encogiéndose de hombros. "Él se divierte como un niño, esa es una de las razones para mantener aun más el secreto."

"Albus no es un tonto."

"No, no lo es, pero sabe cuando actuar y cuando no."

Tom miro al hombre de cabello negro y luego al niño dormido. Tenía su antigua mente, pero su cuerpo era pequeño y necesitaba descansar.

"Cierto," accedió Tom.

"Así que continuaremos funcionando como una especie de familia disfuncional," dijo Severus. "Claro que sin arruinar mis pociones todos los días."

"¡Eso no fue mi culpa!"

"¡Tú me pasabas los ingredientes!"

"Debiste chequearlos; ¡sabes que soy malo para hacer pociones!"

Harry entreabrió un ojo al escuchar a los dos hombres discutir, y sonrió. Quizás debería comenzar a llamarlos 'mamá' y 'papá', solo para ver sus caras. Eran demasiado fáciles de molestar, y tenía mucho tiempo libre como niño.

Sonrió aun más. La vida, esta vez, sería muy divertida.

Fin


End file.
